Commander in Field
by P4Nd0RaS
Summary: I have seen a competent Saito, a magical Saito and a political Saito but never did I see a commander Saito nor Scientific Saito, using the technology of world war 2, 3 and war of the three powers, what could he do to the meager 'magic' forces of Halkegenia that is equivalent to psychic men/women. Remember, Yuriko Omega died from a bullet through her head not super weapons.
1. Violation of Time-Space Continuum

Familiar of Zero/Command and Conquer crossover

Commander in Field

Though universe is mainly Red Alert 3, there will be elements of Red Alert 2, specifically Albert Einstein and his glorious time tech, Yuri's revenge, specifically on genetic manipulation and cloning, Generals, specifically it's units though outdated compared to RA3 units, and references from Tiberium franchise. [Nope, no aliens, no Tiberium, no Kane, just names and concepts. Backstory will be explained in this long prologue] Maybe an influence on other RTS games such as warhammer 40K, Starcraft, Starcraft 2, and supreme commander 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Violation of Time-Space continuum<strong>

(Hiraga Saito POV)

So, firstly an introduction.

My name is Hiraga Saito, a proud samurai... not. I don't think I'm even japanese originally but here I am, beside his highness prince Tatsu as his aide and potential shogun of the great empire's army, bringing honour and glory to my family name.

*sigh*

So the question now would be who was I right? But even the answer to that question eludes me.

I have memories, with a big plural "S", that is definitely experience of in field command but of different parties, parties that shouldn't exist according to history as the current me know of.

Unlike the people of this universe, I remember of Albert Einstein, the greatest mind of the time. His genius provided the Allied forces with unmatched technology such as weather control, time-space transversal, even a working time machine.

The oldest memory, which is viewed first, is of my victory against the Allied not as a Soviet commander but as it's Premier. The Premier, yes, by that memory I have subjugated the world and established worldwide communism. The continuation of that regime is unknown though for after the large celebration of the last battle, my vision went dark.

I'm probably assassinated, being too 'dangerous' of an existence, better a martyr than a living hero after all, in the long run my presence would be costly to them. A bleak outlook right? But it's realistic. The optimist in me suggested that maybe that's as far as I am allowed to see but what are the chances of reincarnation without dying?

It's supposed to be just a dream but the missions, the events, the tactics employed, except for the results, have similarities to the current soviet information that our infiltration experts extracted from our communist friends, just without me, commander Alexei Petrovich Romanov, and the futuristic technology that that allied forces use.

It's giving me a headache and an occasional nosebleed the first time I "Wake up" because not only I was a soviet commander having royal blood of a Tzsar, I was also a scientist in their ranks by the name of Ivan Borisovich Khariton, a nuclear specialist who learnt from Nikola Tesla's tutelage together with Gregor Zelinsky.

Those two individuals are definitely different, the scientist me did not become a soviet commander, both existences are supposed to be mutually exclusive yet I am both at the same time. Well enough with the soviets, remembering the siberian cold is enough to drop my body temperature down by three degrees, now to the Allied.

I didn't become the president, which is a shame, but I reached the rank of supreme general which is practically an equivalent authority in the daily operation of Allied operations. These memories aren't as impressive as the soviet ones though, with weapons developed from Albert Einstein's genius, we merely plowed through Socialist forces.

Never did I become a scientist in their midst but as an incorruptible commander, I am a close confidant of Albert Einstein himself, advising him of his theoretical doomsday weapons, setting limitations to what we could use and what we would discard. Sometimes, my British pacifist mind would think of methods to use his technology for the better and I think he thought highly of me because of that.

I remember that same reply I gave him, "See too big of a picture and you can't make out the details.". If only he was here, he would've easily explained what happened to me, what caused this memory spill to happen and why, it is not even farfetched to think that he would do this on purpose, he's Albert Einstein, that alone explains everything.

They are the most important ones I think, before things went fucked up beyond all recognition, and more universes, more possibilities appear but let's connect the dots first.

To stop World War 2 from ever occurring, Albert Einstein assassinated the leader of Nazi Germany Adolf Hitler and it created the World Socialist Alliance.

To save themselves from demise, the Soviet employed the same tactic and assassinated Albert Einstein before he could give support to the Allied and as a consequence the Empire of the Rising sun appeared and here we are.

Nope, not even close. More things happened before we are back here, emphasis on 'Back', the Empire used time machine too and created a fourth monster, ironically named the fourth Reich, in which Hitler wasn't killed but Einstein is. World War 2 got even more bloodier with the four way war.

At least I fought along side Field Marshall Rommel against General Patton, it was one of the more glorious battle that lasted months. We pushed forward, they pushed us back, we pushed forward again, a never ending battle with ever increasing casualties on both sides. The mediterranean sea was painted red with the amount of bloodshed.

The fourth usage of the time machine, to avoid eventual extinction of the human race, created the Commonwealth of Nations where I am back in my British self facing my former friend and allies, protecting france from the Blitzkrieg tactics of German armored battalion and enhanced infantry of the new order.

There we more but not important as things developed to be a battle royale free for all, and on one universe I snapped. Rather than going to war I abandoned the war front to search for answers, to end it all by cutting the beginning. It is a hard path to take with the entire world as an enemy but I somehow succeeded and I met with Albert Einstein and warned him of the consequences.

With world war 2 ended as it is supposed to, there weren't any chronotech in the twenty century, even cryotech is lacking in execution. The world is still at war with human nature pushing for violence but compared to the death and destruction of full out war, all this is relatively tame and I am at peace. (C&C Generals)

I want to be at peace too, all this 'truths', 'facts', and 'consequences' stuff is burdening me, a young man with genius intellect. Ah, I can feel the headache coming again.

"Hiraga-kun! Are you paying attention?" My prince's words shocked me out of stupor, "Is something wrong?" He ask me with concern, I must've looked worse if I wasn't punished instantly.

"No, your highness, just a lack of sleep." I technically told him the truth, it has been two weeks give or take a day, in which I continuously inspect the VX systems of the prototype Mecha Striker, a hybrid of Striker VX and Mecha Tengu that will soon boast both land and air superiority with low cost of 950 units, 1200 if we improve the armor.

"Rest is as important as it is duty," Prince Tatsu serenely advised before granting a generous allowance, "I shall exempt you of your duties tomorrow, I think you have worked hard enough for it."

I would love to refuse for in now way that the prototype vehicle is ready for testing. There are weight problems, thrust problems, balance, integrity hasn't been checked, so much to do! but refusing a prince's generosity is equal to death sentence and a full day of rest wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you for your the generosity your highness." I bowed respectfully before exiting the laboratory after the prince. It's like second nature now being respectful of the command chain, faith in the divine emperor, bushido;being japanese.

Leaving the nanotech lab, walking through emperor's beautiful sakura garden, crossing the bridge of serene pond, towards the gate, I head down into the metropolis where my own clan's mansion exist.

As I have stated above, I am born into a Samurai family. The Hiraga is one of the prominent swordsmen of the past and now a part of the military command. My father, uncles and brothers all held high positions in the army leading their own group of men, with the frail me fated to become a mere engineer.

My name Saito explains it all, it means "Only human", lacking divine providence. But for the same reason, prince Tatsu favours me. He says that he found honor in my determination to prove myself and I will prove myself suitable for glory. Too bad that naïve Saito is gone, though everyone who knew me thought the change was caused by peer pressure or overworking.

So, what should I do now?

* * *

><p>Skipping events of the game towards Allied victory<p>

* * *

><p>For the Empire to be 'forgiven' for it's attempt at world domination, it was stripped of it's military and now Emperor Tatsu who is the de facto leader of Japan but actually is a puppet of the Allied leaders.<p>

My fate is equally bad, for my ruthless victories against enemies of the empire, I am to serve a life sentence and is under strict supervision so that I am unable to perform seppuku, as if I am going to end my life. The maximum security prison built especially for me is quite comfortable, it's like a holiday resort just without privacy.

I was 17 when the war began, 18 when the war ended, and now I'm halfway reaching twenty and my mind is still at it's prime, the occasional allied commander protege challenging me to a simulated battle possibly helping. It's like early retirement and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

"Wake up Hiraga!" My regular peacekeeper, Jimmy, woke me with a strange urgency, "The base is under attack, we need to leave."

The moment he said 'base', I immediately alerted myself and quickly questioned, "Who is foolish enough to try and free me?" The sudden intensity in my voice and serious gaze surprising the panicking guard.

"Kenji Tenzai and Takara Sato, sir." Kenji huh, as expected of the rash fool. How many times did I have to escort his units so that he isn't annihilated, it can't be counted with the fingers on my hands. Toyama however I never heard of, must be a recently inaugurated commander, hopefully escorting Kenji rather than spearheading the operation.

"Lead me to the nearest command uplink," I ordered even if I am supposed to be the prisoner here, "I'll just have to drive them off." and Jimmy instantly brightened and with a "Yes!" led the way to the prison's hangars where an Osprey VTOL transport is waiting to move the 'package'.

Once the VTOL is airborne, an engineer handed over an earpiece, allied tech of course, and allowed me view of the battlefield as far the base defenses and defending commander units range of vision extend.

"Ah, ko-ni-chi-wa Commander Hiraga, what an ironic fate is it that I am working with the man who defeated me in combat," Giles Price greeted good naturedly over the communication line, a video of him appearing on the edge of my vision. "I apologize that I lack authorization to provide a mobile construction vehicle but I can at least provide control to a small base south of my position."

"I see it," It's a functioning base with a barrack, war factory and a couple docks. "Since I don't have access to airfields, I can assume you will be handling air superiority Price?"

"I am an Air-force commander after all," He said a little bit hurt that I didn't acknowledge his capability in air superiority before closing the connection.

Then two more screens popped up showing Kenji and a woman whom I presumed to be Sato. "_Kenji ka-, koko ni kite de dono imi da?_"

"_Hisashi na Saito, kono yo ni hanashi o._" He greeted with a smile on his face compared to the scowling face he wore a second ago. "Emperor Tatsu is staging an uprising and your presence in our ranks will surely lead us to victory."

"_Kenji! Me wo samase!_ Japan has lost, we do not have the resources to face the world and survive." The disbelief on the young commander's face tells me of his trust in me, in Japan's hero, the one the Emperor chose to give the position of Supreme Shogun. "Retreat and I'll strike a deal with the allied leaders to ignore the breach of treaty."

"Are you betraying Japan Saito!? Collaborating with those barbarian scum, against your homeland no less!?" Rather than outrage, there is more desperation in Kenji's voice, as if trying to rile me up but he should know better, I am in control of my emotions.

"All I do is in the best interest of Japan and it's citizens."

"You wouldn't refuse our offer if we defeat you and that allied commander will you?" Though I would like to taunt with 'Hah, try if you can.' or refute with, 'If you can defeat me then there's no need of me right?', I merely nodded so that we could get the show on the road.

"Nothing to say Takara-san?" I questioned the female commander who hasn't voiced a word and still have their video communication up.

"Your behavior is different to the one Emperor Tatsu boasted when he was drunk." I stifled a chuckle at the imagination of the stern prince now emperor getting drunk, lamenting on the past like an old man. "He said you are an exceptional Samurai who mastered the way of the warrior, what I see is a coward, a quitter who gave up because of a single loss." and without chance to reply she shut off communications, as if I couldn't set it up again but being implied to be a man without honor is the bane of all Imperial commander's tempers, too bad I could hardly see myself the regular patriotic Samurai. Nationality is just an ethnicity.

Throughout the conversations, I didn't ignore stacking my unit queue and thus now I have two groups of dolphins, two four hydrofoils and a few land infantry just in case. I didn't utilize the war factory because the fight will be at sea rather than land unless Kenji or Sato sent a landing force.

I see through my ally's radar a small fight between Apollo superiority fighters and jet tengus and easily determined the results. Below the air fighters three Naginata cruisers are facing two assault destroyers and both side seemed pretty even. On a single glance, the field seemed to be balanced, a stalemate but surely two commanders could produce more units even if one of them is a novice.

True enough, two Naginata cruiser and four Yari subs headed my way seemingly intent to finish my base quickly and then take over it's resource to perform a three pronged attack on the main allied base, a good strategy that I would applaud for except for one fact, I am here.

I sent the dozen of dolphins against the seemingly superior force, their torpedoes could easily shred the biological swimmer with one attack, and with the type S torpedo of a Naginata cruiser could at most kill 5 of my dolphins, now this is the tricky part.

I watched as my dolphins enter the torpedo range of the cruisers and with perfect precision, activated it's jump abilities so that it could maneuver through air and land behind the ships. I did not order all of them of course, I need to surround them not make them face the other way.

Sonic emitters on the dolphins blasted apart the metal armor of the subs with it's sonar pulse and every time a torpedo is launched, a dolphin flies. If another commander watches this beautiful display of grace and destruction they would be in awe which is definitely why Sato hasn't activated the Naginata's type S or the Yari sub's ramming.

Only losing two out of the dozen of dolphins, which is easily reinforced with a new half dozen, the small armada is reduced to but the two Naginatas and even then those cruisers are taking heavy damage.

Torpedoes suddenly spread in a fanning motion and on reflex I successfully have all dolphins in front of it dodge. With a side free of enemies however, the cruisers simply turned and two dolphins fell before the torpedoes because they are still tired from the recent jump.

Another four dolphins joined their counterparts in death before the cruisers are destroyed.

After checking my production queues, I opened a line towards Price.

"A magnificent display of skill Commander," Giles applauded before asking, "Though I wonder why you didn't use the hydrofoils weapon jamming system."

"They would simply retreat," I stated a matter of factly, and there's also a fact in which the hydrofoils would be food for the mini subs, "I am ready to assault their southern base, can you distract them?"

"Do not underestimate the british air force." With a smile the video uplink fizzed out and the vindicators that he had stockpiled started it's travels towards the northern base in full assault, four destroyers accompanying to destroy the sea-wings that will block their path.

I directed my two dozen dolphins and eight hydrofoils far south where defenses would be minimal and waited for the precise moment where most enemy units will be engaging Giles but to avoid suspicion, four more hydrofoils went together with Giles' air force as an AA and jammer support.

Tsunami tanks and sea-wings obstructed the way as expected but easily dispatched by destroyer cannon, their damage minimal to allied flyers. Hydrofoils quickly jammed the turrets as the vindicators dropped their load and returned to resupply however to be destroyed by Yari mini subs ramming ability, boosted with honourable discharge upgrade, but the damage is done. Giles' Assault Destroyers and their heavy cannons finished off the heavily damaged defenses and started on destroying Kenji's production facilities.

I can imagine him panicking and called for help for naginata cruisers of a different colour supported his newly built ones in facing the destroyers and that's the cue for my assault.

My hydrofoils jammed the four turrets and my dolphins ignoring the turrets, head straight towards the heart of an army, it's supply line, the refinery, and it's life, the power generators. Conveniently, the generators for both bases are located in the same vicinity and soon was destroyed rendering their turrets inactive and production facilities off.

From the enhanced sonar of the dolphins' vision, many buildings that 'waste' energy is quickly sold as a generator nanocore exited the construction yard.

Sato's amassed naval forces that managed to drive off Giles' destroyers returned to take care of my dolphins, sky-wings raining lead down onto the sea, the hydrofoils picked them off of course. She almost made a mistake of repeating the past by sending her cruisers at my dolphins and switched targets to destroying my AA units before the sky-wings will finish rest of the dolphins.

Too bad I know that they will do that and have them retreat towards my base which have even more dolphins, forty of them, and a dozen hydrofoils ready perform air denial and to jam the cruisers.

I have won through tactical superiority, defeating Tier two units with Tier one counterparts!

"I admit that your tactical skills are still unmatched but know that we haven't lost." Kenji warned over the video, "Behold! Our new Emperor Battle cruiser!"

As if parading their new unit, the 'fog of war' around the magnificent golden battle cruiser was dispelt, allowing both me and Giles to see in full view the 410 mm cannons, smaller than the Shirada 460 mm cannons but equally destructive, a film of light was present between the sea and the armor, must be an improved version of point defence shield which is now a point defence grid and on it's tower equipped two 30X60mm anti air rocket pods, this thing is a monster.

It can easily claim land and air superiority, if it has torpedo tubes then, _heh what if!_ It definitely own torpedo tubes. I can't dare to imagine what special ability the battle cruiser could possess if it is this armed to the prow, a super weapon level canon?

"That's no longer a Tier 3 unit," I commented blankly to the allied commander who is as flabbergasted as I am, "I don't think my base can survive its bombardment, and my units will be shredded by it's collision."

"I am currently requesting clearance for century bombers and hopefully a harbinger gunship." Giles calmly reported, "With the proton collider cannons on the gunship, it should scale the balance."

Even if its still a distance away, the battle cruiser in the middle of the map while my base is in the bottom left, it fired it's cannons and my with a blast of light, my dock is immediately in poor condition.

"I'm losing a dock," I sent my units in an amateurish forward charge, a few seconds of delay would not be in vain. Luckily, the ship in its collision mode could not fire its main cannons but my Hydrofoils could not jam a charge and were all destroyed with minimal damage to the battle cruiser itself.

"Sir," Jim the peacekeeper alarmed me of my arrival and would've led me out of the vehicle if not for the current in-field situation. "We've arrived sir." I can see the tension on the expressions of the squad that is tasked on my transport and a hint of newfound respect for me even if I was their enemy.

"Price, I will be terminating battlefield control, Godspeed." It may be taken as an insult if a commander did not excuse himself from battle in humility but I am technically a prisoner given a little bit of leeway and so merely gave my current ally a heads up about my leave.

"It has been inspiring to be fighting by your side Commander, I hope that we would meet again." And with that I pressed the power button of the earpiece as it terminated controls and shut down.

I sighed as my tense body relaxed, my heartbeat that is on overdrive because of adrenaline and excitement of battle receded and I with some difficulty stood on my feet and exited the Osprey to be met with President Rupert Thornley.

"What a surprise," definitely not pleasant. World leaders do not meet with profitable investments without ulterior motives, "You know that I am technically a convict?"

"I have full knowledge of you Commander Hiraga," Even he calls me a commander, can't that title drop while I'm out of the battlefield? "and I'm here to propose to you a contract."

"One that require my highly specialized skill set? Or do you make do with an attack dog?" As someone in charge of the infamous future tech he should understand the meaning. So what will it be, will you leave me alone? or will you wake the sleeping dog?

"I would pay in technology." Hook, line, and delicious bait.

"You're seriously going to give me clearance to advanced allied tech just to get me working for you?" It seems too much, as if I am a queen piece on the chess table than a mere pawn.

"I've read about your insatiable interests in science and the many successful attempts to steal our technology during the war of three powers." The president doesn't hold back in stating my exploits, "You however stolen and destroyed more of those abominable soviet test labs," As if that fixes everything and put me in your friend category, "and as such could be counted as a service to the Allies."

"I didn't do anything, the Shogun Executioner did it for me," Let's play humble for a while and test the waters, "You must see Moskvin's reaction when it forced him to retreat from Odessa."

"Hm, Indeed." The already existing smile on the president's face grew bigger, anti-communism confirmed. "How about it? You will be rewarded greatly."

"Let's start with the schematics for those pacifier artillery of yours." I joked putting my hand forward in a gesture of a handshake but the president took my act seriously and shook it agreeing to my unreasonable demand with a "Deal."

* * *

><p>Skipping events of Japan and Soviet Uprising campaign<p>

* * *

><p>In front of me is the Soviet Red Army and at my back is the Allied, no, Future Tech army. Me in between them with my old MCV with all it's nanotech glory and a small army of Japanese mech and air force. Though the effectiveness and efficiency of each units have been heightened, the numbers just doesn't quite cut it, after all I am facing half of the world in continental size and 60 percent of the world in population size.<p>

"Well President, I guess this is it then." I told Reagan my farewells as the march of a hundred apocalypse tanks destroyed my barricade of a dozen Steel Kings (King Oni/Steel Ronin hybrid). "I've did what I could but the 'he' is good."

'he' is the soviet commander whose identity I could not determine. He doesn't speak, he doesn't show himself, doesn't reply to taunts but definitely not a robot because he sometimes do illogical and or intuitive actions. The point is I lost to him, no thanks to my absolutely inferior numbers.

I activated the chrono accelerator which is a prototype of Albert Einstein's time machine and is kind of an improved version of Tanya's time belt but rather than going across time, it goes across space. It is different to a chronosphere in the sense that it affects time before space, and the latter affecting space before time.

The construction yard packed up into its mobile vehicle form and started glowing blue. The light increased in intensity until it is completely white and with a bang! popped out of existence. President Reagan and Soviet Commander could only see a triangular white disc rotating where the japanese MCV should be positioned. All units belonging to the commander that exited the stage then promptly shut down and the men and women stand down.

In the void of space, an MCV chronoshifted into existence and it's passenger had a bad case of nausea. This must be why the allied units aren't very happy being chrono shifted despite the tactical advantages of the super weapon. Suddenly hit by weightlessness, I widened my eyes in panic, it's a unique experience floating without gravity holding you down but first, find a habitable planet, the oxygen supply in the MCV wouldn't last for months.

MCVs aren't supposed to work in space you say? Well, regular issued ones wouldn't definitely but this is MY MCV. It is the same one I used in the first strike against Soviet in Vladivostok and accompanied me across the world in the war of three powers. I had improved it's systems, installed multiple plug ins, weapons, defense systems and while under Future Tech's patronage, made it space resistant.

I thought of it a long time ago during my time in Tokyo Engineering Academy but as a countermeasure to the Soviet's magnetic satellite, the costs however are substantial and thus I developed a much easier method to resist magnetism using nanomachines to create an antiferromagnetic field, too bad it was never publicly used. Imagine the tanks we could save with that system.

Whatever, those were the past now the future! To where no man have ever gone before! Bwahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Branching of plot detected, please choose campaign.<strong>

Capitalist campaign 1 - Emergence of the Red Blight (Next chapter)

Empire campaign 1 - Acknowledged by Providence (TBR)

Socialist campaign 1 - The Shrike and The Thorn (TBR)


	2. Campaign 1 - Emergence of Red Blight

Familiar of Zero/Command and Conquer crossover

Commander in Field

Disclaimer - I own nothing! NOOOOOOTHIIIIING!

Be warned that for convenience sake, political situation of Halkegenia is at 'Peace'.

Henry de Tristain is still alive and haven't fallen ill and the country in good management.

William Tudor de Albion, Wale's father, is still alive and the country prosperous.

Charles, Duke of Orleans, haven't been killed by Joseph as their father the king's well being has but recently deteriorated.

Albrecht the second is still in rule with his son only planning to overthrow him.

Vittorio is a mere pope candidate and is not a void mage, yet.

and for even more convenience sake Sheffield in not from Rub al Kali but rather an Alias for someone from RA3.

So now, in chapter 2, everything changes.

(A lot of time skips and merely mentioned development- from next campaign, things will be much much slower)

* * *

><p>(Saito POV)<p>

Hey my FTL drive might be fallible but it is NOT designed to create portals! Even if I try to reuse my chrono accelerator, I currently lack the necessary energy I used to have along with the base. A minimum requirement for the prototype is five generators worth of electricity, my MCV internal cold fusion reactor included. So how did a tear in space time-space continuum form without massive energy causing it?

Well look at them, people, in robes, like a cult. Bipedal, two arms and legs, eyes, nose, mouth and ears, taxonomy proves that these individuals are human. I expected Aliens with their abysmally superior physics breaking technology. I was so excited, now I am disappointed.

After the surprise and shock receded from the crowd, a comment in french came and then the laughs followed with more jeers. One especially forward girl, with strange pink coloured hair that I never seen even from the Gyaru schoolgirls of Japan, fumed and raged, shouting back towards the crowd with scathing remarks.

I know Japanese, I'm born in the country. My memory provided my with knowledge of Russian, Ukrainian, and Latvian throughout my Europe occupation campaign, English, German, Latin and Greek throughout my Europa campaign, Chinese and Arabic in my Middle east- far East campaign, I did not pick up french. I recognized it to be French by the accent, I have english speaking French allies occasionally after all.

I quickly set my MCV's computer to find from database or translate and compile so that the the language can be transmitted to the brain through the nanomachines running through my body. Soon enough, I have absolute clarity to what they are saying except that most of them are silent once again and the pinkette stepped forward to my MCV.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make it my familiar."

A cult, I have been freaking summoned by a cult, but one with a genuine magical capability to tear time and space towards space an infinity of a distance away, that is fascinating, but humans does it have to be humans?

"Huh?" The girl who now I identified as Louise voiced her confusion, "Why isn't it working?" and the observers behind her quickly smile in glee at her apparent failure of doing something.

Rather than watching the cultists I pressed a button which showed me a 360 degrees view of the vicinity and found a castle, made out of stone, and I determined that this is definitely not my world. I am practically convinced when I can see two moons shining in the sky, far lower than Earth's moons thus larger and brighter at day, and tried to scout the vicinity as far as my internal radars could allow.

The cultists visibly recoiled in shock when my MCV released it's exhaust with a hiss and as if breathing took in a set of air creating a moment of suction. Scanners show minuscule differences in Oxygen level though Carbon Dioxide and Monoxide levels are at an all time low. Mixtures of the gas otherwise have an average deviation of 0.2 to 0.03 percent but over all wouldn't cause harm to regular human metabolism.

Biological scanners confirmed that the air contains no viral infection that can cause heavy illness, excruciating pain and or sudden death. Once I judged it to be safe I breathed the air of the new world and let my attention back to the cultists now that I determined my situation to be favourable.

An elder with a balding head is currently inspecting my metal exterior and the pinkette that tries to cast her 'magic' knocked on the steel but to no avail.

"It doesn't seem to be a dragon Miss Valerie." The middle aged man commented, "It's alive definitely but I have no idea how to wake it up."

"But professor Colbert! What if it doesn't wake up?" Louise questioned her teacher. He seemed flustered, thinking what to do but if I am in his place I would question her, 'What if it wakes up?' unless of course they have counter measures against such occurrence.

Dragon they say, how fitting that they call me that, the enemies of the Empire do call me the Eastern Dragon. Too bad my MCV can't turn into a dragon, the most it could transform to is into a Steel King look-a-like albeit with a larger size and mass. It's Bull Rush ability could topple the castle though, and it's Wave Force Naginata shred through steel.

So now, I have three methods of engagement,

First is no engagement, I can chrono port out of the immediate location granting me freedom of action. The con of that is I will have a lack of understanding in workings of the natives, their culture and thus a difficult political position. An problem easily medicated through acquiring a local hire or simple investigation. Then I will head to the sea and build a steel fortress which will become my base of operations. (Naval Superiority)

Second is medium engagement, becoming an ally to these natives. Though untrained in peace talks, I am intelligent enough to compromise with people, I should be able to make some sort of treaty with them posing as a foreign commander. Their people did summon me after all, at least they would compensate me for the troubles, which doesn't exist. With their people and my advanced mechanics, I should be able to amass a mechanized forces if a need arises. (Land Superiority)

Third is full engagement, to go on a voyage of friendship and adventure, valuing loyalty and honourable arrangements, this will be an epic saga of revolution. The implied lack of deception and possibly large amount of obmissions required not to strike fear into their hearts definitely troublesome. I also saw a stable, which I assumed to be their best method of transportation, or at least carriages. what would they think of my air force? (Air Superiority)

[Branching plot] - no engagement

I have no obligation to the people of this world. Neither are they my 'brother' nor are they my 'people'. The land is relatively unblemished showing no signs of war nor strife so their way of living is not harmed. No engagement it is then, and with a flash of light and a rotating triangular portal, me and my MCV has disappeared from the castle's courtyard. Beside a forest I phased in slowly, the bulky vehicle taking time as it returned into regular time, in a location as far as my internal radars could see the field.

I took a last look at the chaotic reaction from my sudden disappearance, apologized for any form of inconvenience, and chrono swapped my position further north towards the mountain ranges that will provide me with resources to start production. The high elevation too will provide me with the necessary view of the land for plotting and further planning.

* * *

><p>(third POV) - because I am not confident I can show the 'void' in Joseph's heart<p>

In the courtyard of a certain castle in Gallia, a man is bored, very bored. The world denied him true happiness forcing him to be content with transient enjoyment. So he searched for methods to entertain himself, further and further into the borders of psychosis he went, and thus once again he had killed his familiar. So many times he had done so that his tutors gave up and his father kept the blasphemous action as a state secret.

Again did he perform summon familiar but he doesn't know, the incense that he had found in the nation's vault, definitely belonging to his father and was used on a whim, developed powers within him different from those of a regular noble and thus, from the portal, a woman came out instead of the regular mammal or reptile.

A commoner he initially thought at the strange bland orange jumpsuit, her arms bound by with these strange metal bracelets locking the wrists in place just like a serf's shackles brought that judgement down, but her eyes are nothing but normal. They are strong, feral even, implying that she would kill him should he come close. A War Veteran's eyes.

He is immediately interested in how it could come to happen but first clarify her identity, "What is your name?" but she failed to understand, replying in Russian rather than french. Even English did the Gallan prince failed to understand before he casted a language decipher spell and asked the question once more time.

After some deliberation the bound female finally answered, "Zhana," as she looked around confused at the nearby medieval structure. "Where am I?" This isn't Alcatraz, she knew that immediately, the stone's colour are different and unpolished, rough edges allowing commando units the option of scaling it.

"This is Versailles, where royal castle of Gallia lie," the man answered to her confusion, "You are not from Halkegenia are you?"

"What is Halkegenia?" and that start a session of question and answers, one that gave him a lot of inspiration.

Since technically Joseph has 'busted' her out of a maximum security prison, albeit the intention to, she is less wary of him than normal. Added with the outdated clothing the adult prince wore, she acknowledge that this might be far from what she could comprehend.

First they established their positions.

"I am Joseph de Gallia, prince of Gallia and first in line for the throne." He stated the fact, his words stained with faux pride. It is because of his over competent brother that will definitely ascends to the throne rather than the failure him that he had no attachment to the title.

"I am Zhana Agonskaya, former General of the Soviet Air Force." With great reluctance did the female commander say 'former', she still couldn't believe the Soviet's loss to the allied forces.

Joseph who lacked knowledge of Aircraft and it's technology of aeuronautics rationalized the statement differently. General is self explanatory, a commander of soldier in field of battle but Air Force? The only flight units known to him are dragon knight and air ships, wooden naval ships powered by windstones.

'Such a high position, by this woman?' He doubted the truth in her words and the word 'former' implies of an event that ousted her from power. "Do you know magic?" The prince tested her for Halkegenian nobility and a "No." answered a lot of questions in his mind.

After a short demonstration and explanation of magic, an introduction to Halkegenia and it's culture, he asked her to share with him her own culture which she gladly did with fervor.

Zhana told the prince of her country's might in mass production and development, animatedly explaining the Socialist philosophy that is superior to the ideology of people she called 'Capitalist dogs'.

Though she hesitated in sharing with him the secrets of the soviet union, this isn't exactly her world anymore, and thus freely described her proud air force she commanded in the war of three powers and the man listened to the details with utmost interest.

"I have a preposition for you," Joseph told the female commander after their exchange is finished, "Serve me." He knows it is sudden but the woman have nowhere to go and will definitely clash with the perspective of his people. Without her prided weapons and air force there is nothing stopping a noble from enacting their wills onto her forcefully. She knows of this too.

"Very well," she conceded, "but as long as you recognize me as an equal, not your underling."

"Of course," The man promised but in his heart, there is no truth. He have something in his sleeve that this otherworlder do not know, which theoretically will allow him to bind her to him and in turn all of her knowledge, and commanding capabilities into his possession. "Let's make it official with a pact then." he pointed his wand towards her. "My name is Joseph Martel de Gallia. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar."

Zhana scoffed at 'humble' part but lacked knowledge of the occult to understand what is a familiar, she doesn't know that this is a familiar contract and he will use it to brand her with it's mark of ownership.

Suddenly did Joseph moved forward, almost eliciting a lethal takedown reaction from the woman, to put his lips over hers in a light kiss.

"What did you do that for?" She asked, ready to lash out if there are improper reasons for the blatant breach of personal space. This isn't her first kiss mind you but a girl has her romance, more so in the middle of a war, and thus the adverse reaction to the act of indecency.

"It's the only way to form the contract," The prince replied, too calm to her liking, reducing the stupefaction of the female commander.

"Argh," Zhana grunted as she felt the pain on her forehead, like hot steel brand is currently resting on her skull, and fell into her four limbs. She did not faint however for the basic combat training of the soviet union requires high pain resistance. The pain is merely a wake up call to her, saying that this world is real, that it's not a dream.

Joseph inspected the runes with faux concern as the woman recoiled at his cold hands saying "What a peculiar rune," the runes are different that that of a regular familiars. "But the fact that it is there should mean success." He then hunched over as a fist punched him in the gut, surprisingly strong for such a slim limb.

"That is for the pain." She doesn't hold grudges not because of forgiveness but because she always repay her favors. "Now, show me a place where I can sleep." _'Even a pile of hay works, it is much better than the rock hard mattresses on Alcatraz island prison.'_

"Yes," Joseph agreed, the night turning late, and accompanied her to the servant's quarters that will serve as temporary lodging. Once the court acknowledges her presence and allows it, she could move to a guest room. Now, how to have the court acknowledge a commoner? They might have to pose as lovers, that should do it at the cost of lowering his reputation even further. The prospect of gaining modern technology for what's left of his reputation? It's an easy choice.

_"Elder brother, someday you will be able to do something great as well!" _He remembers the words of his younger brother and now he sees truth in those consolation. His laugh then can only be described as sinister for there is nothing but malice in it, he can go so far for mere entertainment who says he couldn't go even further for glory?

Now, to another summoning that happened two weeks later by a certain Romalian pope candidate.

It was a chance of fate that the young priest, who looked into Founder's Mirror during his short visit to his tutor and current pope St. Aegis, and was chosen as an appropriate heir for the role of Void mage and then, awakened to the truth of the world through images in his dreams, visions of the founder Brimir himself.

He could not freely speak that he have the powers of the infamous Void for supporters of other pope candidates will certainly claim his words as blasphemy and with it exile him, effectively removing a menace in their plans. The power play of Romalian nobles, 'pathetic!' he thought of them, they don't even know of the looming disaster that the founder have foreseen.

Numerous plans have to be designed and threats dealt with in secret to assure his safety and eventual post. With the power and influence of the pope he could save the world from the incoming end, and the first of numerous plans is to summon a familiar, even if he is not of age yet.

"I, Vittorio Serevare, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." and from the portal came through a young man of age equal to himself, someone he knew well.

It must've been his thoughts that drove the portal to choose the junior squire. He thought that the familiar of a void mage is an elf so he wished on one with great spirit and determination just like a certain commoner swordsman that refuses to lose to his noble peers and succeed.

"Julio?" The young deacon called out towards the sprawled out form of an old friend.

"V-vittorio?" The knight trainee replied in return before rambling in confusion, "I was just practicing, then there's this portal, and then I was sucked into it."

"Calm down Julio, you'll wake up the guards." and quickly did he shut up, "I'll explain to you what happened, I trust you so I will tell you everything," and with a quick nod the two left towards the cathedral's confessional box which should be sound resistant and unused at night.

* * *

><p>(Saito POV)<p>

Currently I stand on the shores of a country called Tristain with my first Naval base is in construction,_ -Construction complete-_ the AI alerted me as a nanocore completes unpacking and a new dock is built. Praise Japan's nanomachine technology, construction no longer requires hands to complete and takes only hours compared to the months it should regularly take.

Due to the homogeneity of parallel universes I have little difficulty to persuade locals to provide me with knowledge, gold valued as highly as my world's citizens. So they answered my questions no matter how 'weird' I am for asking about obvious facts.

My presence here has been caused by a 'summoning' just like I predicted but rather than a cult, magic in this world is akin to religion, widely accepted and even recognized as proof of superiority. It sadly could not be explained through physics, even with Japanese psionic developments, for not even once has my omni sensors detected recognizable mental wave signatures that professor Shinji recorded Yuriko to have.

Literacy is rarely found in commoners, crime and violence widespread, threats all around with oversized magical insects and demonic beasts, this world seemed to be a bleak place to live in and explains why their culture have developed their complex on magic. A fireball effortlessly burn to a crisp swordsmen from afar and does the same to the monsters that attack a village.

Limitations unknown, Power level unknown, Versatility very high, for now I put these 'Nobles' on the same threat level with mobile artillery units or mobile construction vehicles. It seemed fitting with fire mages possessing high firepower, water and wind mages penetrative abilities and earth mages capability to build facilities with a wave of a wand.

Muskets are the most advanced weaponry that has been developed, for commoner use, but due to it's current reload inefficiency, they are more walls of flesh than a firing line, it clearly show the gap between the magic wielding nobles and regular people.

'Defender core', Another building production nanomachine package exited the yard and I ordered it to unfurl in the waters, 'Moving to unpack location.' I have a little bit more material in my stock before I need to make a supply run to my mountain base. This base have adequate resource mining facilities per se, but the resources available nearby mostly consist of quartz sand, limestone and seaweed, from which I can make glass.

Right I forgot to mention about food, I need to eat after all. This naval base's current primary objective is to collect that, through fishing, compared to the mountain base's genetically modified plant and cattle, by Autumn season, six months away, I may have a stockpile of grain and preserved foodstuff enough to feed a medium sized country. It should be useful not only to attract employees, but also for negotiations or relief aid, and the such.

Other than food I have three problems in total, one of them is of unidentified minerals found under the crust of this land. I built a Nanotech Mainframe earlier than the docks just for the research of the unknowns and determine their properties.

"Welcome back commander," The Mainframe AI which is more advanced than my command interface greeted me as I entered her premises.

"Saki," I named her a long time ago which caught on to Prince Tatsu and the other Shoguns, "What do you have for me?"

"The 'windstone' that has been mined are indeed a gravity defying mineral." Her robotic voice answered, reporting about the green crystals I found that did not melt in the furnace, but flew when heated. "Not only did it's ability show with heat, electricity shocks too prove to be an alternative stimuli. Hypothesis is that any sort of conductive energy may induce it's density reducing capabilities."

"I guess the only way we can explain this is by claiming it to be the _'physics of this world'_ huh." Convenient but there's no other way to understand it, just like the magic that the Nobles use. "How will the efficiency of our hover units improve with these installed? Or air units?"

"Hovercrafts and Pacifiers will show an increased movement speed, Transports and Twinblades will receive bonus in carrying capacity, Aircrafts big and small however, will not show any significant benefit from the material due to speed and lift." I see, this windstone clashes with aerodynamics of the jet engines so while it will increase carrying capacity of ordnance, it will sacrifice flight stability. Using it alone would be a better option if I am to implement this into my air force.

"How stable is it? Is there any way to destroy it? detonate it into reactive explosion?"

"Currently no known method but blunt force is capable of adversely affecting the mineral but even that wouldn't disperse the latent capabilities of the windstones. Stability assumed to be very high, possibility of detonation very unlikely."

"Continue research of the windstone's properties and alert me of any more unique materials," Now, to the second dilemma;Manpower! "How many vehicles can your processors currently maintain?"

"A single facility have processing power of 100 unmanned units or 1000 manned units and thus with only one active and without available pilots I have a population limit of 100." The conclusion is obvious but this is an AI, she answers fully not in earnest but according to her protocols.

"How are the clone vats functioning?"

"Perfectly, the first batch of clones will finish their growth in two weeks if you are willing to sacrifice their lifetime, six if you need more lasting clones." I know that the regular growth of a human child takes 9 month, an additional 5 years for brain development and more until maturity but this is clones, they are injected with growth advancing hormones.

The first option will give me clones that live on average 5 to 7 years due to the inhuman dosage of growth hormones while the second option quintuple that life time by using a pre described quantity of chemicals.

"I need them as fast as possible," For now, "Program their minds to be Imperial Warriors, Tank Busters and Engineers with a 5,2,3 ratio." One batch is 20 people so by two weeks I will have 10 Anti-Infantry, 4 Anti-Tank and 6 Engineers, "The next three batches will also be the same, then start triannual manufacturing with empty templates." and I'll build more vats to increase quantity per batch.

The last dilemma is how do I pass time? I didn't have my Anime collection, games aren't supportable in the military computers because of no-entertainment rules and even when I become a Supreme Shogun I still can not get any allowances through the system with my apparent responsibilities and what not.

Maybe I'll go hunting, destroy a monster's nest or something, but with units whose capabilities I know? Not so much fun. I'll send my prototype units out and see how they do with monsters as adversary. Field testing will never be so fun.

* * *

><p>(Zhana POV)<p>

Day after summoning

"Is there truly no other way?" I asked the Gallian prince of his plans for I have reluctance in being his lover even if it is a charade.

"I'm sorry," He apologized though I couldn't hear the sincerity, "I have explained how the Nobles think about commoners and thus only I can influence them, for now." He added just to appease me. "First, you will need a new name, Zhana is a name that will raise questions."

"Surely some of your people would own odd naming senses," I protested, "I am proud of my name and will not easily throw it away." even if this is another world where my family doesn't exist.

"An Alias then." Joseph tried to compromise and respecting that gesture I agreed.

Royal hall of Gallia

"Father, meet Sheffield." I was shown me to the current King, Robespierre the third, current Queen, Mary Tudor de Gallia, and the court of high nobles, disdain for me obvious and unhidden on the faces of every person in the room.

"My son," The king sounded exasperated, for a similar event occurred but rather than a commoner, the victim then was a noble the first prince was betrothed to, "Can you promise me that her life would be unharmed?"

"Definitely," Joseph promised easily, another common occurrence that causes distrust of his word but what can they do to him or against him? Without the King's procession, an attack on the first prince is treason.

_How much had he lied? How much more atrocities he did that goes unknown? Why did the king fail to disown such a child?_

Whispers filled with ill intent were exchanged when the prince and I exit the hall and the large doors close behind for a secondary and secret meeting to deal with this absurd and 'heretical' relationship.

A month after beginning of partnership

With Zhana's knowledge of basic armaments, blacksmiths successfully produced bullets and with magazines, rifles but it wasn't enough. The rifle's firepower is surely effective but he's more interested with the steel dragons, the planes.

"You succeeded in making assault rifles, now I want an engine, so get it done!" Joseph bellowed while kicking a failed boiler prototype.

"Your highness, the rifles are simple in design and similar to muskets, the bullets too have clear measurements allowing swift production and understanding, but I could not develop something through concept alone." the smith argued. He grumbled in his mind about his lack of expertise in this steam 'engine' and electricity, _'I'm a swordsmith! I should be making swords not developing these, 'engines'.'_ his distaste to science clear.

"Joseph, maybe it's time to hire more people and expand this laboratory. More minds may speed up the research." I advised and he widened his eyes in realization as if it isn't obvious or the thought passed by him.

"Yes," He agreed and then ordered that singular smith to, "Hire more smiths, alchemists, scholars, I'll give you all the money you need. Hire as many earth mages as you can, I want more laboratories built!" and the prince's 'hobby' escalated to full blown development of engine and research of electricity.

The act is not without repercussions for, "Father, I am here about the first prince." Charles, the second prince, came to report to the King of his elder brother's truly foolish expenditure. While the talents hired may be useful, it wouldn't be if they are used for this 'Science' whatever it is. "Your majesty should be more strict with him, he is spending a ridiculous amount of money from the royal treasury for his, 'toys'."

"Let him be," The King refused too quickly for the talented prince to believe.

"But Father!" He tried to protest but Robespierre is even faster in his explanation.

"Joseph's spending is about half the money I spent to hide his atrocities, what he is doing now is tame compared to his regular self, let him be."

"Understood." With reluctance Charles have to let it be. Little did he know that this 'Science' he underestimated so much will cause an industrial revolution and empower the commoners so much that they will have the ability to overthrow the crown.

"This Charles will be a hindrance to Joseph," I concluded and determined the best option, simply 'Remove' him? or take the time to 'Educate' him? Either way the plans to revolutionize Gallia shall not be endangered. Charles lives on though for my master have bigger plans. By that time I didn't know that the runes on my forehead had bound my will completely to those of Joseph.

* * *

><p>(Kazuko POV)<p>

Ah yes I am a new character~ surprised?

My name is Kazuko, Shiraishi Kazuko, the seventh child of the infamous Hiraga family branch house. My skills in Kyudo is exceptional many say but with Japan's political situation, I wouldn't have the chance to prove my worth to the new emperor, staying as a mere Archer Maiden trainee for an indefinite period of time.

Did you know? My family head is quite famous for he, my cousin and elder brother, brought great honor in the war even if Japan lost it. Most of us cousins could not reach such heights as many fell in the uprising but we are still quite high in the hierarchy of the Empire. Yet now, I can only introduce myself as a familiar to Louise Desiree now, oh how far have I fallen.

How is big brother (Onii-chan) doing right now? I've heard he is still in prison. Have he heard of the impostor that used his name to fight against Japan? What crude barbarian tactics that the Allied employed to quell our spirits and reduce morale, we can definitely determine it to be false. The Supreme Shogun just wouldn't betray Japan.

"Oi, Kazuko!" My lady Louise called for me, "We need to reach the palace as swiftly as possible with the news of our investigation, stop wasting time!"

Me and my master is on a mission to uncover a corrupt government official that has been overtaxing businesses in the capital city of Tristain and we are successful in the collection of information that will oust that certain Noble, all thanks to my self sacrifice. Louise that damned brat didn't even thank me once saying, 'The familiar's deed is the same as the mage's so it is I that achieved it.' pathetic brat, and she was begging for me to be her familiar in the beginning.

"I'm coming." I replied just in case she pulls another explosion magic in my face as by my side a maid giggled, at our 'antics'.

"It's a really nice day isn't it?" Siesta tried to break the silence, even if the only topic currently available that doesn't lead to explosion and arrows is the weather "The breeze feels good."

"Hmph, where I come from we call it ominous. Like a tragedy is going to befall someone." The gaze that the archer gave her master showing genuine threat did not go unnoticed.

"Did you say something familiar? I think I heard you wrong." The proud Noble asked pretending she did not hear anything.

"Now now," The only neutral party intervened before things would escalate once more. "Can't we just go along?"

"I acknowledge you Siesta because of your spirit and determination when that foolish blonde tried to assault you," Remembering how bad that earth mage was frightened with an energy bow sticking right below his family jewels, he won't be attacking commoners either, "This brat however never earned my respect."

"I need not respect from a commoner," Louise easily argued with her culture.

"Well, I don't need to respect a barbarian either do I?" Kazuko jabbed back.

"Grrrr!" We butted heads again as the maid can only sigh in exasperation, and this is just the third time today. We always find something to fight about to prove superiority of our cultures, their god Brimir and our divine Emperor for example.

A few months later, people with socialist philosophies invaded Tristain taking advantage of the King's recent death. My battle power and knowledge of advanced weaponry that has fallen on deaf ears will be valued greatly. Too bad that there is just no time for the small country to develop Japan's great mechanized forces for their resources are fully expended in stalling the incoming forces.

* * *

><p>(Vittorio POV)<p>

"I now proclaim you Lord Protector and my Knight." I gave Julio's shoulders a light tap with the ceremonial sword in my hand and one more time to his right before, "Rise, Julio Chesare, Knight of Romalia." I proclaimed for the people of Romalia to hear and they cheered.

Once the procession is done, the two of us then discussed of our next plans. We need to collect all of the void artifacts to fulfill the prophecy and claim the elven lands for ourselves. The genocide will be most atrocious but it is for the good of mankind.

"I have heard that the crowned Gallian king is also looking for the royal artefacts, yet for world domination purposes." Julio with his connections informed me of the possibility of having someone else collect it and us reaping the benefits.

"Would support from the church be enough to instigate him?" I asked doubtful that the King so intelligent that he revolutionized the production industry would fall to such shallow scheming.

"Before he is known as his intelligent self, Joseph de Gallia was known as incompetent. His commoner wife, Sheffield's appearance is the beginning of his advancement in 'science' and the industrial revolution that followed."

"I know that too, what are you trying to tell me Julio?"

"What if Queen Sheffield is an elf?"

"An elf!" I didn't think of that. Surely the advanced technology of the elves would allow him to accomplish his industrial achievements. "The King of Gallia is another void mage."

"And a void attracts another void." Julio finished for me.

The Gallian king wouldn't know the full capability of the void without the combination of 'Record' magic I hold and the founder's mirror in the Romalian vault.

"The Void is waking faster than expected," I voiced my worries, "There is surely two more void mages in Tristain and Albion awakened of their powers." I can persuade them with my influence as Pope but their deaths would allow me chance for their power and unite the void a more thorough and safe path to the salvation of mankind.

"Julio, your first task is as a messenger." The windalfr kneeled before me, "Bring the founder's mirror to him as proof and tell him of the my blessings to his rule." Not to his potential invasion of other countries.

I didn't know then that a third party would intervene and claim ownership over Albion effectively disallowing the Gallian king, and me in extension, of a void mage and a pair of artefacts.

* * *

><p>(Charles POV)<p>

"What is the meaning of this brother?" I demanded as I see the royal hall filled with white skeletons whose identities will forever be unknown, "Why did you murder the entire court?" They are definitely nobles for on their remains lie expensive gems and jewels that did not combust together with their owners.

It hasn't been a week since Joseph was inaugurated as king, with his great accomplishments in improving the welfare of the country through the people, nobody could claim otherwise when the sickly king chose him as heir. I too have given my best wishes to him and understood that 'science' is the way to the future, yet this massacre. "Why?" I couldn't believe it.

"Brother," He greeted me with a smile too joyful to belong on a sane man's face, "They do not obey the words of a King, so I punished them."

"What sort of order?" I fearfully questioned what the nobles would put down their lives not to follow.

"To release their nobility and be conscripted into my army." He answered to my disbelief, who in the right mind would release their privilege? Their power? "What a great chance to prove their worth to the great me, right?" As if, most of them have high ranks in the military, demotions would just push them further, "Sadly, they think otherwise."

"Charles! You will follow me right?" Even with my face fully showing my scorn for unjustified murder he is confident that I will support him just like I have. "Together we can do even greater things!"

He must have quite the trump card to kill every noble in the room without receiving harm to himself so I need to tread upon this carefull, "Explain to me first, what you wish to do with the army you are building." If it harms the welfare of Gallian people, then I will strike him down, right here and right now.

"I plan to rule Halkegenia and then the elves, to the holy land." The Gallian King claimed with glee at the feat he imagined himself to accomplish, "The Church has given me the blessings, here is the proof." He showed me the Founder's mirror that should be in the possession of the Pope.

I could not refuse the will of the church but I am still questioning, in my mind, on how would Joseph go to war successfully without commanders leading the charge, he had killed most of them after all.

"Brother, you have killed our generals, without them who will lead the army? The loyal followers and children of their house too will surely rebel against you." I warned him of the consequence he surely had overlook, or had he?

"Do not worry! My army and their superior weaponry will decimate any opposition." I have indeed seen the capability of those fast reloading rifles but against mages it should still fall short, "Behold!" He surprised me with the sudden shout as a screen fell from the top of the castle wall and a projector beamed a video transmission of a battlefield where an established military house is situated. "Technology."

"With it I can command our soldiers from the comforts of my castle" He explained as the screen showed his 'Army', blocks of steel on threads with mounted cannons moving across the terrain towards the mansion's walls and behind it infantry with real assault rifles, not the outdated rifles freely distributed in the market half a year back.

I watch in horror as the five vehicle and fifty men army destroyed it's six hundred opposition, and found similarity in this battle to the one Gallian records have said with the elves, fifty thousand against five hundred elves.

"I have subjugated all renowned military houses, Gallia is now completely in your hands." On the screen, the new Queen Sheffield reported alerting me to the fact that the screen only showed one battle. She had commanded multiple battlefronts with this technology, unbelievable, but she did it.

I can't fight against him. Neither can I hope to rally the people against him, they love him, him marrying a commoner no doubt helping his reputation among the people. If I kill him, the the people will forever make my rule as an unrightful dictatorship. Had he planned for this? He seemed thorough in taking over control of the country.

"How is it Charles? Are you with me or against me?"

I have no choice, for Charlotte, for Josette, for Jacqueline, I'll stain my hands in blood of numerous for an false cause. With heavy reluctance I accept my brother's offer of world domination, and with my despair clearly written on my face he laughed.

Soon he claimed for all children, noble or not, to fulfill his 'training program' for an elite commando or at least an elite squadron. Male or female is irrelevant, they took Charlotte and Josette despite my wills and my tearful plea for them to be left alone. I think I see joy in Joseph's face as I begged on my knees, taking pleasure at my expense.

At that moment I thought that I have failed everything and everyone but Joseph had even worse in plan for me as the leading vanguard. Every death in the army will be blamed for my incompetence to lead no matter how few. Joseph and Sheffield would arrive as reinforcements and take the credit for the victory.

* * *

><p>(Saito POV)<p>

It has been over half a year since I've arrived in this world and I have built numerous bases off the shores of Halkeginia.

Most mountainous regions have been developed into fortresses that the local wouldn't even notice as they continue to mine for resources deep under the earthen crust.

The floating fortress 'Eastern Dragon' renamed after my corps has been completed and is helping in the extraction of oil from the sea board.

I have satellites launched that will allow long range control of each of my bases, no longer do I need to travel in between bases to apply additional commands. It also provides me with good view of the battlefield from the sky should the need arise.

Windstones were implemented into the mechanised forces and boosted most unit's speed and carrying capacity. One of my ships have been outfitted with quite the amount that it could float in the sky and thus turbines lost their purpose completely and all my naval units use the same thrusters that a Sea-Wing have albeit bigger.

A rare metal called Orichalcum by the locals reinforced the armors of my armada, the strange steel practically as strong as Soviet titanium alloy. My Tsunami tanks would be as durable as an Apocalypse tank when it's nanoshield ability is employed but it's firepower is still low, unless it sacrifices unlimited ammo for more powerful but limited shells.

My progress did not go unhindered as a few 'sea monsters' attacked, but with my advanced weaponry? The giant crab's carapace couldn't even handle armor piercing shells, torpedoes and bombs are an overkill. I had good crab stew that day.

Watching a large octopus the locals call Kraken face with a Giant Squid is entertaining, in a sense, as both tentacled fighter tried to squeeze each other's throats and ink into the sea. My genetically mutated squid won of course because of it's sped up healing. The Tako sashimi that noon is delicious.

After some raids, these monsters wisely chose to avoid the Imperial insignia of Japan as they only attacked the wooden ships of the locals. Anybody who fell off ships and platforms are still good game though as none of them resurfaced, engineers have to be especially careful when they have to repair things underwater.

Clone production are high, so high, that they are currently stopped, the cryo chambers that kept them in suspended animation full. There are female clones genetically devised from my DNA due to certain needs like the rocket angels. Sick yes? I agree as well, but I can't kidnap and brainwash women, that would be worse.

With all the advantage that I have now, I should start planning for my appearance. Having spies in each country on Halkegenia would be a start, advanced bases in other countries other than Tristain would be another, the last and final operation is my entry, as an invader or as a friendly traveller?

(4 Months later)

"This is bad," I couldn't find the situation to be any truer when my radar alerted me with IL-2 (Sturmovik) attack, and An-12 transport aircraft signatures in the air heading towards the floating island of Albion. While these aircraft are outdated by my standards for having to rely on turbines for lift, it is still an exceedingly advanced technology that I estimate would take at least a century for the people of this world to develop because of magical over dependency.

I sent cloaked Sky Knight unmanned combat jets, which swiftly reached the immediate location of the flyers, to confirm the authenticity of those aircrafts, and found together with it an airfield, not far behind it in a straight line fashion. It can only be an attack, an invasion, the heavy armaments on the planes corroborating with earlier assessment.

In contrast to the successful reconnaissance, they did not notice the stealth bombers passing at all, the fact that the empty jet is moving so fast, at hypersonic speeds, even the warping of space due to light refracting is undetected.

Further inspection of the base showed guns, Assault Rifles and Handguns, on men that seemed to similar to a Soviet conscript and engineer to my liking. There's no tarmac, the runway just flattened dirt, the building however is made out of concrete and roof, rather than hay on wood, is made out of ceramic tiles. If only I can find their prided insignia of hammer and sickle, I will be convinced of an authentic Soviet invasion.

_Is this how I will be forced to show myself?_

I can just ignore this war and let it's instigator to complete world domination, he or she doesn't know I exist. Even if he/she found me at a later date, I have capability to build mobile construction vehicles allowing me to swiftly reinforce the small bases I planted in their country, easily subjugating them and liberate the oppressed.

For now I ordered my steel fortress to move towards Albion, going to hide under the shadow of the island, my Armada not too far behind.

The 'Enemy' has thousands of people, and from the continuously producing facilities on shore, dozens of planes, hundreds if left alone any further. I can use my Trident Wings as a defensive line, the amalgam of Yari mini-sub and Sea/Sky Wing making them a superior naval anti air and dive bomber at the cost of anti-infantry capabilities.

They will be safe if only the enemy do not own submarine units. Do they have submarine deployed even if Albion is on air? I need to send dolphin scouts just in case, for the sea wing lacks a working sonar, another equipment sacrificed due to lack of space, to fit the torpedo launcher.

Akula subs and their terrifying supercavitating torpedoes, hopefully they fail to develop such things yet.

Paranoia is the friend of all commanders I believe, it keeps me prepared from the worse case possible scenario, and the worst case scenario I can think up of right now are Kirovs. Those blimps filled to the brim with explosives should be constructed much more ease than an airplane, wind mages can act as lift and turbines, earth mages can reinforce their inferior material or patch it when damaged, argh I will have nightmares in the 36 hours needed to arrive below Albion.

You question, why am I unsurprised of soviet tech?

I was summoned, what are the chances that another would be summoned from Earth? Equal to mine no matter how infinitely small that is.

A soviet scientist or commander must have been summoned by another mage in Gallia for they are the only ones in good knowledge of the workings in the army's weapons. Hopefully the former, for commanders can train and lead the people to war, while scientists can only advise the Kings or Queen of this land on how to.

No more time for thinking, "All personnel prepare for war. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." and people scrambled for their positions, warriors to the armory, pilots to their vehicles, and engineers to a nearby tech lab for protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Campaign 1 - Emergence of the Red Blight<strong>

(Wales POV)

After the initial Gallian invasion force of steel dragons, the Albion army quickly deployed to repel them. At first we have underestimated the few two hundred troops of the enemy but those numbers doesn't mean anything with the weapons they wield. Flak cannons, I will later learn, shot down our prided dragon knights with shrapnel bombs on proximity fuse, shredding them in air.

When the news of their demise came, my father ordered the fortification of their fortress city and to have it's citizens evacuated. I as the crown prince voiced my wish to stay and fight but, for reasons I do not know, my father ordered me to lead the refugees north escaping the eventual battlefield zone.

"My prince," A dragon messenger arrived after two days, "The capital city of Avalon has fallen." and gave me the bad news, "Your father the King has fallen in battle and a small force will arrive here to take you into custody."

"How?" I asked the messenger of how did the Albion army fall. We have two thousand dragon knights, a thousand mages and three thousand knights in the city.

"Their steel dragons killed our dragons with it's powerful breath, steel carriages they call 'Tanks' crushed infantry under them and the mages are dispatched by 'Assault Rifle' wielding commoners." Of course that isn't the full events, both sides do lose people in the conflict but this is the summary of the battle.

"So Abion has fallen hasn't it?" The future looks bleak, assembling a militia forces of untrained civilians would just add up the death toll. "I'll retreat to the vacation mansion up the hill, have the village surrender should the enemy force arrive, they shouldn't kill if nobody resists."

"How about you sir?"

"I will resist and die, unless those men have strict orders to disable me." The last soldier hesitated on leaving, "You did your best, the royal family did not die because of your failure." I assured the dragon messenger, "Flee yourself, find somewhere safe where you can refuge and hide your identity as a soldier."

"Your highness!" He saluted even if he know that he is leaving the prince to his doom and left for the village before fleeing.

From the mansion's highest tower and using a spyglass, I can see the red soldiers coming. Their visit to the village short without resistance, they come towards the mansion with haste.

I thought I can use magic to mow them down from afar as the gates will hinder their movement but a vehicle that I assumed to be Tank but on wheels and a peculiar cannon, fired men into the sky and they used parachutes to land on the courtyard. Out of twenty I managed to kill a dozen, using wind to pierce their bodies while in mid air and vulnerable.

Assault rifles aimed at the window of the tower where I attack from, to which I ducked, but no further offensive actions were carried out, they do have orders to capture and detain me.

I resisted further as I burnt anyone who dared to stepped higher into the tower but a reinforcement of twenty more men that I could not shoot down from the sky rushed through the stairs faster than I can use my magic, not taking into consideration the piling exhaustion due to speed casting.

The commoners laughed as they held me in place and for their fallen friends, enacted a minor revenge in the form of collective beating saying, "As long as he lives, it's fine."

When the castle gates are raised, and the red soldiers who named themselves 'conscripts' brought me out, two more of their 'bullfrogs' arrived which they thought to be even more reinforcement saying, "Heh we got the prince already commander." to his earpiece.

To his surprise, the two bullfrogs changed form into an odd floating vehicle which opened it's gates, and it's contents rushed out with a flash of light.

"URYAAAAAAH!" The man shouted in a strange accent shocking the conscripts with the will behind it as a sword made out of light cut a man cleanly in half, from his torso to his waist. A total of ten men dispatched the eighteen conscripts with ease as they released me from my binds.

"Who are you?" I asked of their identity and what I was given was an earpiece. "What is this?"

"Put it in your ear," The man who sheathed his blade informed me of it's usage and when I wore it, I heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Hello," I replied back, "Who is this?"

"It is courtesy to introduce yourself before asking the identity of another," The voice chided with a playful tone, yet it suddenly turned serious. "But there is no time, the enemy have noticed my intervention and is sending more men to take you into custody." A steel dragon which flew above me suddenly landed turning more humanoid in the process, "This is a Mecha Striker, it's armour should protect you well ride it."

"How?" I see no harness, how would I ride it? and he laughed at my lack of knowledge on these steel dragons.

"Come closer to it," He told me and I neared the vehicle, the head of the Mecha Striker opened to reveal an empty cockpit. "Hold onto the black line near it and your feet on the small platform," and when I did that, my body was elevated to the steel dragon's level, what amazing ability.

"I will not ask you to understand it's workings easily but I'll give you a quick tutorial in the vehicle's controls," together with a training video I was taught on how to move forward, back, turn and firing the guns that are more advanced than the ones the conscripts use, "Do not and I repeat, DO NOT press the red striped yellow button that reads VX form change." and with that warning, "The enemy is coming, shoot them down, the Imperial Warriors will be guarding your flank."

Men rushed towards us with their ADK-45 rifles blazing but the Imperial Warriors prove superior in their accuracy and their MX type-II kinetic carbines. I too opened fire but most of my hits were caused by the auto targeting system, my only contribution is pulling the trigger.

The effectiveness of this Mecha Striker is truly terrifying, out of the horde of twenty men I had killed possibly 12 of them. It is quite durable too for the bullets that was fired upon it's body only caused a dent. 'All systems green' one of the screens informed me of the damage diagnostics.

A screen opened to cover my sight to show the vision of a young foreigner who introduced himself with a bow, "Greetings Albion prince, I am commander Saito Hiraga, the leader to these Imperial forces."

"Ah, yes." I was overwhelmed with the method of communication and his knowledge of me while I know nothing of him, "I am Prince Wales Tudor of Albion, I thank you for your help in foiling my capture but may I ask why you are supporting me?"

"Haven't you noticed of your enemies' weapons? An enemy of mine supplied them to Gallia," Now that is surprising knowledge, "Your people aren't developed enough to have them and as such I will not stand for the slaughter that will surely come with your people's disadvantage." Then Saito perked up and notified me, "More enemy reinforcements are coming."

"Prince Wales, command these Imperial Warriors into the mansion's towers, they should perform better when they garrison the building." He advised me before closing the video uplink.

"Me? Command your units?" I questioned the purpose by which my ally is giving me command of his people through the open communication even if the uplink is disconnected.

"I will be getting reinforcements ready and thus need you to command my troops whilst I am unavailable." To his words, the Imperial Warriors standing outside of the Striker looked at me with expectations of an order. "Use the earpiece to talk to them, just press the side."

When I did press the earpiece, one of the warriors greeted me, "Warriors! On alert!"

"Garrison into the tower and shoot down incoming enemy." I ordered as the foreign commander have advised and with a 'Hai!' the warrior bowed and to his peers, "Take your positions!"

With some difficulty I moved the strikers through the gates but wondered, how would I attack the enemy if I am not out there with full view of the target? Is this for my protection after all, it sounds logical.

The garrisoned structure proved to be too strong of a defense that after the third wave, the enemy changed their method of conduct. A screen to my side showed bullfrogs, the third wave of enemy reinforcements, shooting conscripts into the village and then occupying the buildings. I can hear the screams of the people that died under the guns as the rest of the civilians flee under heavy fire.

"How dare they!" I shouted in outrage but commander Saito quickly forced me to calm down.

"Calm down prince, I understand your feelings, which is why I will tell you that I have reinforcements ready to liberate the village." The only good news in the day other than news of support. "I need you however to lead a pincer attack."

"I understand," No more words are needed for me to comply, "Imperial Warriors! We charge to liberate those heathens who dare murder unarmed civilians! Attack!" and I pushed the Striker's yoke with full power the Striker speeding up.

"Kill them all!" A warrior cheered, charging after me, "Leave none alive!" Another screamed with rage at the honourless enemy.

The moment I have vision of the barricaded house, I pulled the triggers of both Kinetic burst autocannons with reckless abandon, the targeting system is the only thing helping me from missing my mark and causing friendly fire as I shredded wood.

Imperial Warriors did not open fire on the house however but charged with even more recklessness than I with their lightsabers shouting, "URYAAAAAAH!" I can only watch with respect as they evaded the incoming barrage of lead and with the advantage of close proximity combat, cut down the enemies with only two or three bullet wounds.

Once one of the barricaded building has been destroyed and the other liberated, we marched to the centre of the village to meet up with reinforcements, a dozen more Imperial Warriors who possibly did the same as the troops under him from the bullet wounds apparent on their self.

"Not bad Prince, I've seen worse leaders." Saito praised me and he explained that his soldiers wouldn't easily listen to child's orders to charge into fire and thus my accomplishment in ordering them to do so, "The enemy however is staging their last attack, and with it aircraft will come."

"Aircraft?" I asked before the commander explained to me the true names and identity of the steel dragons. "I see, how am I going to fight them?"

"You don't, I will." Saito easily took the problem onto himself as men wearing strange caps burst out of the ground surprising me, "These are tank busters, they will turn steel into slag, they will help you in the destruction of enemy AA, short for Anti-Air." He explained to me the purpose of the bullfrogs other than firing infantry into the air and tasked me in their demise.

"Very well," I replied taking the role.

"Godspeed," and the video uplink ended, my vision out of the cockpit revealed once again.

The enemy came in droves, a total of 50 conscripts, but they are too wide apart. I used that fact and ordered my Imperial Warriors to focus fire while attacking rather than making a defensive line.

True to the commander's words, Aircraft arrive with a loud whoosh, opening fire once close enough on the ground units. It was an especially effective attack because of our clustered units, many men would survive should I disperse their formation.

Our own cavalry arrived and engaged into a battle in the middle of the air, which were intruded upon by the bullfrog's PVS 5-7 Tucha 23mm Cannon. I think I can see that our fighters are faster and more damaging, but the AA shot so many bullets into the air that they relented under the barrage.

I pushed forward to end the Anti-Air threat as the infantry I am given command to is unmatched by the enemy's own and finally reached the bullfrogs. Tank Busters made small work of them as their Muramasa plasma cannons melted their armor and with it, it's driver.

(Cue RA3 -Hell March 3 BGM for victory)

From the number of men, this is a relatively small battle but the firepower that was involved in it is unreal.

A mage's firepower seemed to be equal if not less to these new units' weapons but the dragonriders definitely lost to these fighter aircrafts in sheer capability and efficiency. I can imagine their magic to miss most of the airplanes as they are shot down due to inferior speed and targeting capabilities.

What is happening to Halkegenia I wondered, what I am sure is that not only Albion is in danger but the other countries, Germania and Tristain, also.

How is Henrietta doing right now? I heard Uncle has but recently relented to illness. I hope that she isn't overburdened with the fate of her country.

This Saito Hiraga, can I truly trust him and his support? What are the possibility that he is the supplier of Gallia and is just profiting from the war?

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes<strong>

I know that I might make a mistake somewhere and at such occurrence such so please tell it to me gently, I am but an imperfect human.

Unless said otherwise, readers please take the facts presented in this fic to be my own telling of Halkegenia, an Alternate Universe of sorts.

I am totally unsatisfied with Vittorio and Julio, I want their schemes and plans to be more cunning and sinister but I am not a planner, so if it is a poor scheme writing then I apologize.

If anybody is not satisfied with the fact that Louise have a second summon and an OC nonetheless then, DEAL WITH IT! I think it's a logical action that she will take, even if it's a desperate one, going against holy traditions. She must thank her childhood friend Henrietta to be so accepting with that heretical breach of a mage's conduct.

I did my best. This is much better than the last chapter I tried to publish. Never again will I wring my muse for words, the same with fruit, it will provide bitter juices.

* * *

><p><em>Next time! on Commander in Field - the [Albion arc]<em>

**Campaign 2 - End of Tradition**

"Those are Rhino tanks! How?" Kazuko exclaimed at the sight of the, in her knowledge, outdated Soviet armored units. "Whatever," She decided while unslinging the Sorazatsu Type-0 Greatbow from her back, "I'll bring down the heavens on top of them!" and unleashed a barrage of energy arrows that pierced the thinner than expected armour.

"Welcome to the floating fortress, I am Saito Hiraga, the leader of this Imperial army." Saito introduces himself to the Albion prince who is overwhelmed by the alien technology he sees all around him. "This here is a mobile construction vehicle. It will be where you command your units from and have the ability to construct bases swiftly and silently."

"I will provide you with the necessary tools but you will need people to use them, of course you will not wage war alone for I will reinforce you occasionally in battle. Godspeed" Saito promised the King to be when his Allied MCV was miniaturized by a shrink beam and carried back up to Albion by a twinblade helicopter.

_'This, this changes everything.'_ Wale's thoughts on his newly obtained logistical abilities underestimating the enemy's own.

"Prince Wales, meet Cromwell the leader of the invasion force," Saito hacked the Soviet communications easily, and after a short conversation, connected the video uplink to Wales. "Do you have anything to say before your imminent loss, Priest?"

**[More plans!]**

Campaign 3 - The Famous Liberation

Campaign 4 - Enemy of our Enemy (is a friend)

**[Gallia arc]**

Campaign 5 - The Shark and the Lure

Campaign 6 - The Unfathomable Fortress

_One hint - Iron Curtains_

Campaign 7 - The Moon Shall never Have Him

**[Germania arc]**

Campaign 8 - The Bear Trap

Campaign 9 - What Goes Around Comes Around

Campaign 10 - The Fall of an Empire

**[Romalia and Tristain arc]**

Campaign 11 - Apocalypse, not as I know it

Campaign 12 - Forever Sets the Sun

The end of this campaign.


	3. Campaign 2 - The End of Tradition

Familiar of Zero/Command and Conquer crossover

Commander in Field

Gallia is the largest country in Halkegenia and Germania second, makes it seemed more USSR doesn't it? It gave me an 'appropriate' feeling to give them Soviet tech. Albion and Allied tech, that doesn't have to be explained doesn't it? It's obvious as day why I did that with Albion being the old name for Britain and thus the main candidate to represent liberty.

Somebody say that I am over relying on windstones but let see, does it's properties become semi-permanent when turned into an alloy? Well, since either I've never heard of such test and research, I'll say yes (Another convenience for me) at a very low efficiency. Maybe it'll make steel weigh 5-7 percent of it's actual weight, then lift would be so much easier. Another option exists in which the battleship will crash, a tragedy.

Now onto the story!

In this chapter, the first true 'command' experience of Wales and next in Commander in Field is:

**Campaign 2 - The end of Tradition**

but first more information about Tristain, which I have neglected because Louise is there.

(Henrietta)

"Your Highness! What is the emergency?" Louise barged into the castle's hall with utmost haste when the news of my summons reached her ears, "I heard something about an invasion."

"Indeed Chevalier Louise," Karin, Louise's mother and the heavy wind, acknowledged the rumors her daughter have heard, "Gallia has invaded our borders and it's king is demanding our surrender."

"Preposterous!" The young Knight bellowed despite it being poor behaviour in front of the court, "I'm sorry." She noticed that an apologized especially to her mother since she is most strict in upholding decorum.

"There are more worrying news, however," My mother Marianne returned the talk to the discussion at hand, "News have arrived that both Germania is also invaded and Albion fell in a day and two nights." A dragon messenger from the floating island himself standing behind the ranks of noble advisors.

While I worry about the welfare of Wales since his current state is the only unknown, I must first and foremost worry about the fate of Tristain and that is how to push back an invader with superior weaponry? The Albion soldier had explained to the court, resulting in disbelief, that commoners armed with a new weapon called 'Assault Rifles' en masse overwhelmed their mage troops, of the steel dragons and armuored 'Tanks'.

"First and foremost is to call for our greatest mages to arms," Karin offered her advice as a military command, "I know of one such person and there should be many more with decent ability that can be called back to duty."

"I am thinking more on the thought that we could use a fully fortified fortress to stall their advance, in Lily and Luxembourg, and the Gemanians, their Strasbourg and Zurich." Infantry General Pierre Armand de Gramont put his own opinion, "No matter how strong these Assault Rifles are, it's not a siege weaponry. Gallia won't be able to keep up the battle of attrition on two fronts, three if Romalia interfered, four if Albion survives."

"Your highness," Agnes, my bodyguard musketeer, tapped my shoulders when I am listening intently to the war council, "My men have successfully raided a forward recruitment camp and seized their weapons."

This is most troublesome, most of our mercenaries may not definitely move onto the winning side with them possibly having Tristanian friends but with offer of a free weapon? One that can put you on a level assumed equal to mages? It's an irresistible deal.

"Excuse me," I have to be brave and hand this message to the council, "My knight have informed of me of a forward recruitment camp and have stopped their efforts in swaying our people to their side." Agnes stepped forward at that moment and put the infamous Assault Rifle on the council's round table for all members to see, "This is one of the weapons her men seized in the raid."

"We could use their own weapons against them," Claude de Forbin, an admiral who is common with pirate tactics, offered instantly while inspecting the weapon from afar, "If they have a camp, they will build many more, we can raid their supplies to arm our own militia."

"How do we use this 'Assault Rifle' anyway?" The leader of the Griffin Knights, Jean-Jacques Francis, asked silencing the court at the lack of knowledge, "Knight, did your men find out how to use this weapon?"

"I apologize sir, the enemy men evaded capture and no on-set demonstration was performed, we are as clueless sir." My Knight apologized even if she had done more than most. Then, "That's an ADK-45 Assault Rifle, right?" one woman identified the weapon causing focus of all the nobles to land on her, it is the familiar of Louise arriving late after her master.

"Speak commoner, what do you know of this weapon," One of the Knights demanded to which her expression soured.

"It's an extremely common Soviet weaponry," The girl walked up to the elevated war council against all proper etiquette, "Based on the _Avtomat Kalashnikova_-47 rifles, these guns own substantial reliability even under harsh conditions despite it's low production costs." and after the detailed explanation she clicked something on the gun and fire upon the air with a loud bang.

"Don't tell me, you are in league with the enemy?" A different Knight immediately accused because of her knowledge, which is assumed to be an enemy secret.

"This is common knowledge where I come from, gun usage that is," The girl instantly mocks the Knight for his presumptions, "It's so simple that even a child knows, as expected of barbarians."

"Why you-"

"Enough," Queen Marianne's tone allowing no dissent, "Commoner, tell us your name." to which the girl replied obediently saying, 'Shiraishi Kazuko your highness,' showing propriety in front of the royalty, before my mother ordered her to continue "Tell us more about the weapon and how we could deal with it." As expected of my mother, she is as calm as her knight.

"To fire, the user inserts a loaded magazine," Kazuko clicked on another part of the gun and pull apart the black box under the rifle's stock to show the bullets stored within, "pull this charging handle back, and then the trigger." Kazuko detailedly explained the firing process to which most could hardly understand, except for the trigger, me included. "This magazine seemed to have 45 rounds within them which means it can fire up to forty five rounds consecutively in automatic fire."

"Automatic fire?" Pierre questioned the word for it is left unexplained unlike the magazine.

"This," Kazuko aimed onto the castle wall and fired all bullets left in the cartridge, leaving holes on the castle wall enough to make a germanian (Swiss) cheese impression.

With the firepower of the gun explained clearly, we are all anticipating the girl's solution to this assault rifle threat but, "The best way to deal with a gun is with a better gun, which you doesn't have."

"If we give you the necessary resources, can you develop a better one?"

"Impossible," The girl immediately rejected the possibility with a shrug, "I'm not a scientist, I only know how to use a bow." _An energy bow that is._

"Kazuko," Louise who have kept her silence in the corner of the court called out to the familiar girl, "Show them your bow." she ordered.

_Bow?_ the court wonders how would her bow be helpful when the specialist herself has said a better gun is the solution.

"Hmph," She seemed reluctant but complied nonetheless taking a short bow from her waist but surprised us as it expanded into a Longbow and it's energy string lights up to illuminate the dark room.

"Shiraishi," Even my mother seemed astonished at the view, "Could you explain what your bow is?"

"This is the Sorazatsu Type-0 Greatbow, even if it is a prototype turned training bow, it's an ingenious product of the Empire's greatest minds." Kazuko proudly explained her weapon, "The energy arrows produced by it's internal chargers are sped up by electromagnetic propulsion to reach the skies and bring down flying targets." as a demonstration she pulled the bowstring for an arrow to form, "I can snipe the enemy from a mile away, a thousand and seven hundred yards in your measurement system."

It stays unsaid of course that if she is to fire at an elevated pace, the effective range would reduce drastically to a maximum of 875 yards but her wording is not wrong in a sense that 'sniping' requires long preparation before execution and a maximum implies skill/capability of using firearms that most of an untrained army do not have.

"How far can these Assault Rifles reach?" Karin questioned the effective distance to their enemy's weapon for comparison.

"300 yards," _330 she wanted to be precise but what's the purpose? Nobody should even hit that far, unless it's a lucky hit-_ she thought.

Most men in the room was relieved immediately when they think that they do have a better 'gun', my mother and the leader of the Manticore Knights the only two with different expressions.

I think I also know why,_ 'we might not be able to replicate the weapon at all.'_ Chargers, electromagnetic, can our Earth mages create them with mere concepts? The possibility exists but with time, and we doesn't have the time.

"Shiraishi Kazuko, I now give you title of Knight in this emergency and will have you lead our assault troops in this endeavor against Gallia," My mother proclaimed over the astonishment of other nobles, "You will teach the men on the usage of these rifles and protect Tristain from the threat of invasion."

General Porche, the only one in the room who dared to question her majesty's decision, spoke "Your highness, what about her bow?" To the old field commander's words, the newly inaugurated knight hugs her bow preciously.

"She will use it in the repelling of enemy troops." Before any captain and knights could try to get the weapon for their own my mother logically explained, "It is most efficient for the weapon to be used by it's owner who have training, while disassembly of the weapon might not provide us with any short term results." by short term she meant months.

"Wardes and Gramont will fortify the fortresses proposed" Eliciting a bow from the general and knight leader, "Karin will help Shiraishi's armed militia to push the Gallians back," to which the two followed before, "Forbin, keep the supply line to the front safe from bandits and marauders while preparing military airships for air denial."

"Your Highness, please allow me to serve the same duty." Louise reminded my mother that the commoner is her servant, a familiar is one in an sense, and asked for the same post. "I have unpaid gratitude for her servitude and will support her."

"That will not be needed," My mother decided quite quickly knowing full well that Louise is her childhood friend's daughter even if she was outcasted. "Louise Chevalier, as an established knight, you will act as ambassador to Germania. A messenger with fast steeds will be ready for you noon of the next day, my daughter said great things about you, I hope you don't disappoint."

"Yes your highness!" Louise reluctantly have to follow the royal decree, her familiar grinning too happily to her master's liking.

But then, when things couldn't possibly get worse, my mother who tried to leave the platform lost strength in her legs and collapsed.

"Marianne!" Karin cried her name and quickly went to her side and so did I with a different cry of "Mother!".

"Your Highness!" The Nobles and Knights in the room exclaimed their own surprise.

"I'm fine," She assured, "I'm just tired." but I know that it is more than that.

My father whom my mother loved with all her heart has recently fallen to illness, and while she mourned, her people are being invaded, the stress should be overwhelming. If I am in her position, I would have long broke under the pressure. But there is an additional dilemma that only I know, which mustn't be made public, Louise and her familiar.

"Louise, are you all right?" I split myself from the crowd which watches the frail back of my mother retreating to her room, and went to Louise, who is looking down in submission.

"I'll be fine your highness, first worry for the queen, your mother." The dejected girl rejected my consolation, but there is some truth in her words. I need to take care of my mother first and foremost for she as a Queen is the only experienced leader Tristain currently have but I can worry about my childhood friend also, so I followed her as she went to meet with her familiar.

"Why are you helping us so willingly?" Was the first question she asks implying that her earlier obedience is unnatural, "You always speak of us as barbarians, inferior to you, why are you so submissive?"

"Because your people ARE inferior that I am inclined to help," Kazuko try to explain her view on Tristain's current situation. "I find no honor in a one-sided massacre and will lend my hand to even the balance."

"Idiot, you're facing third of an army with a poorly trained militia, without mages even!" Louise commented on the foolhardiness of the Japanese archer, "What are the chances that you'll survive?"

"Pretty low," is the honest answer, "but I'm Gandalfr right? A one woman army that can face ten thousand men!" She assured of her ability in a battle, "Still is with my bow against those conventional weaponry."

"Hmph, don't you dare die on me."

"Ahahaha, as If i'll leave your troublesome self alone to die."

"Why you, I'm not trouble!"

Leaving the two to bond I walked to my room with thoughts of the past, the possibilities that caused this current situation. One thing that I believe is that Gallia has a void mage and summoned a familiar human from the same world Kazuko came from. The unbelievable things that the girl had shared, their scientific advancements in warfare, flying steel without windstones, buildings as tall as the sky, artificial intelligence, all of them might as well be true and is currently used against us.

Magic against technology, which one is superior?

* * *

><p>(Wales POV)<p>

While I have been thinking really hard in the cockpit of the floating mech, the Striker suddenly elevated and changed form against my will.

I lurched backward against the seat when the newly identified aircraft accelerated to supersonic speeds, when it reached the edge of the island and dove sharply, I screamed and finally gasped for breath when the descent stopped to a fixed elevation, my mind still in disarray at what had just occurred.

The Jet Striker however did not falter in following it's commands, since it's a machine, and continued the flight at cruise speed to bring it's passenger, namely me, to it's destination. My eyes widened at the scale of the structure.

Huge, it's size was a hundredth of Albion, the highest tower possibly more than fifty levels high, and the number of weaponry on it, massive gun emplacements and rocket towers, made it a fortress. Add the fact that it doesn't have a foundation, it's a floating fortress.

Imperial Insignia billow proudly on many poles, the emblem of the rising sun on every machine and man on the ground, on this floating platform exist an army of proportions enough to invade Halkegenia. I fear that being caught by the Gallian men would be a better fate than I am currently in.

Then the Striker stopped completely, landing on the ground, and the cockpit opens onto a platform of a building I later learn to be a Mecha bay. It's a production and storage facility similar to a dock except that the process is completely unmanned.

"Prince Wales, welcome to my floating fortress, the Eastern Dragon!" Hiraga Saito greeted me the moment I exit the vehicle by himself, "How was the sight? Amazing right, the capability of technology?"

"Ah, yes Commander Hiraga," I am still overwhelmed and as such can only meekly reply, thinking _'how did such a fortress stay undetected?'_

"Time is short, if you would please follow me." The foreigner gestured me to follow him out of the building onto a transport vehicle just to traverse the fortress. Throughout the trip, he did not even waste for a moment for he quickly briefed me of my country's situation under the Gallian invaders.

"Gallia have started construction of defenses along the walls of Avalon." He showed me reconnaissance pictures of a tower, with multiple rings around it and a large metal sphere on top, "This is a tesla coil, it fires powerful lightning charges in a very damaging attack to both infantry and armour," He explained the technology developed by a scientist named Nikola Tesla, "This tower however does not use electric generators to power it but talented mages."

"The 'lightning' spell isn't it?" I assumed, "But it's a very difficult spell that only the most talented triangle and square mages can perform, how could they build so many?"

"They have Tesla transformers built in which once charged will fuel itself for a short amount of time, a single electric mage alone can activate all of the towers at the expense of his/her welfare." Saito continued his explanation further with pity, "The earth mages are building these in priority with speeds comparable to what my MCVs could do."

"MCV?" I asked not knowing what the acronym is standing for.

"Mobile Construction Vehicle," is the answer, "It's a heavily computerized and amphibious vehicle with construction capability, I will loan one to you in the attempt to take over the capital city." then we've arrived at a 'War Factory'.

As I stepped out of the transport onto the large production facility, I see numerous wheeled vehicles with a beacon atop them showcasing buildings possibly what they can construct.

"These nano-cores are awaiting deployment, they will help in building a forward base." He explained each of the beacon's description, one barrack core, two generator core, two tower core, "But for more advanced options, you will require the MCV." and then I saw the behemoth like vehicle.

"MCVs have the capability to 'unpack' into construction yards which will produce prefabricated structures and deploys them in the available vicinity after the assembly is finished. It's has tough armour as a vehicle and high durability as a building, as long as you stay in one you'll be safe even from superweapons."

"Superweapons?" I questioned the powerful name, the commander wincing at his slip of tongue.

"I'll elaborate further on that when the need arises but you need to go, now." Saito pushed me towards the MCV with haste, "Albion island does not have much resources that can be mined so you will need to build a supply centre and drop sites, I will supply your base daily."

Once I am pushed into the command centre of the MCV, Saito left me in the room but kept talking through the earpiece I still use saying, "I will authorize construction of cold fusion reactors, war factories, patriot missiles and firebases, it's up to you to manage your resources."

"But how do I construct buildings? You haven't explain to me on how to use the MCV!" I argued, telling him that he failed to teach me on the vehicle's operations.

"There's a tutorial with the activation of the command centre, just press the glowing red button when you arrive on the battlefield," So irresponsible, "My spies have spread rumours of your counter attack and thus you could expect recruits to collect where you were last seen, I have given you all the necessary tools to succeed. Don't squander it."

Then I felt the MCV shook, later I will be told that I was shrunk with a shrinking beam, and was elevated into the air by a helicopter transport.

"I will be acting only as a co-commander for you alone can liberate your people, my base will be southeast of your drop point call me anytime you have troubles." and with that my 'Liberation' begins.

[C&C Red Alert 3 BGM - Lying in Wait] on repeat

Day 1

I unpacked the MCV into a construction yard on a plain between the village and the capital city, learning from the short tutorial how to change battlefield view, panning, rotating, zooming and moving before gaining knowledge on how to start the prefabrication order of the facility. It's quite simple actually, with only a press of the facilityI want to build, and then I just need to wait hours before emplacement.

After I got knowledge on commanding units through the control centre, I learnt from the database of the MCV of the generator's use, to create electricity that will power my buildings, and so placed them behind the construction yard for safety. The screen says that nanocore unpack will finish in an estimated time of 4 hours.

The tower emplacements however, I had a harder time thinking, where best to position it. According to the information given, these 'Wave-force' towers are akin to a long range cannon which will destroy enemy armour from afar and turn to dust man that is exposed to it's rays. After thinking quite the length of time, I finally chose to put them on elevated hills as close as their area of attacks can touch, effectively covering a large area. The towers took longer to build taking 8 hours in it's construction.

Barracks is self explanatory in it's purpose, a place where my soldiers will rest, but an additional weapons producing facility is included in every building for the quick arming and supplying of soldiers. Compared to the two other construction, the Barracks came fastest with a single hour build time, maybe because of it's simplicity.

Before I start in the recruitment of troops, I ordered the MCV to queue a cold fusion reactor to authorize me on further construction options and watched a timer of 6 hours appear. I see the resources provided to me by Saito, credits for simplicity, decrease from 8000 to 7200. Then I see the arms of the factory starting it's assembly of a deployable structure.

Amazing, I couldn't think of anything else as I see hundreds of arms put pieces over pieces of steel onto the platform, meticulously twist and turn every screw with perfect precision. This ia a building prefabrication process.

"My Prince, what happened here?" A village chief questioned me the moment I exited the vicinity of the base, "How did such a large building suddenly appear?"

"How the building come to appear is of little importance," I avoided the lengthy explanation that will be required and moved onto requesting them their aid, "I need men to retake the capital city, I have weapons that exceed the capabilities of the Gallian invaders, please help me retake Albion."

They are reluctant but after looking at the volunteers who have lost their wives, husbands and children in the attack the day before, they supported me so that the event won't repeat itself. I don't know how well can women use the weapons but with training, they should be capable enough to match gunmen in combat.

When I returned, the construction is completed and I used the touchscreen in front of the seat to place the building surprising my new recruits in the appearance of the electricity generating reactor, it's tall chimney spewing smoke instantly with it's activation.

After a short assurance to avoid pandemonium I resumed base operations to create a supply centre which will complete in 14 hours, a significant amount of time. Coinciding with the setting sun however, the chance to rest is graciously accepted. I relaxed at the provided bed nearby and my eyes easily slid as I fell to sleep.

The morning I woke up the next day I inspected the room for more amenities, finding the sink, toilet bowl and the shower. For reasons concerning with my pride I won't elaborate what happened in my first trial to use the advanced bathroom. Its, shameful.

Day 2

After the construction of the supply centre, a 'Chinook' the MCV informed of me, dropped a load of resources, food, steel, petroleum which were automatically assorted and stored by the facility. My men were astonished when the barrack's canteen was filled with foodstuff moments after the shutters close, it was like a miracle, but I know that technology somehow performed the feat.

Firearm training started from daylight with a large reduction of 4000 units of resources to produce Grummond-8 pump shotguns, Custom fit body armor and Legion riot shields, a defensive equipment to counter the conscripts, but is only able to supply twenty men. With 3200 credits left, I can either supply another handful of weaponry and gear or build supply drop zones and defense systems.

This must be the resource management that Saito has warned, indeed supply is very scarce.

"How are you doing?" Speak of the devil, the young commander contacted me, "My base is in full operation and has started production, have you started on building war factories yet?"

"Sadly, I have expended most of my resources for necessary armaments, the only buildings I have produced being a reactor and supply centre."

"I see, I have the same problem when I first went to war. Remember your priorities prince, short-term or long-term? Once you have a plan, then the choice will be clear." He advised me of how far I should look into the future.

If I were to require immediate battle power then more Infantry is the right choice but the enemy is building defenses and his troops are entrenched in the city, not attacking. I have the leisure to build up my economy so my choice for now is to construct a supply drop site first.

Then against my will, my battlefield view panned to Saito's base and it's technological glory. Labels provided by the screen told me of 'Instant Dojo', 'Mecha Bay', 'Nanotech Mainframe', 'Tsunami' tanks, and to the side 'Defender VX' gun emplacements standing guard. Yet my focus was directed to a floating vehicle on rotors called 'Beam-copter'.

"Hey, hey! You see me now Prince?" The voice of Saito came not from the communication earpiece but from the battlefield, the same helicopter flashing to show which unit is currently speaking, "You can stop using the earpiece now, it's redundant if we can communicate like this." A screen showed the foreign man, in pilot gear, on a small screen replacing the eagle insignia on top right corner of the battlefield view.

"Is there something wrong?" I worry that his sudden contact belies a bad news.

"On the contrary, I have good news," He assured me, "I am sending authorization to build radar towers, it should enable you to expand the battlefield view." The construction option screen below the screen flashed with the new available command, "Don't be surprised though prince if the fog of war covers most of the view, you need to collect data of the terrain through exploration before you can see anything on it."

"Thank you very much commander-"

"Enough with the commander," He stopped me in the middle of my thanks, "Just call me Saito, we're allies now, you call me by my name."

"Very well," I honoured his friendly gesture, "Please do the same with me Saito."

"Of course, Wales-san."

"San?" I am unsure of the purpose of the addition, my name is not Walessan, it sounds odd.

"Ah, it's the Sir equivalent of my land, pay it no mind." and I paid it no mind indeed, I have more to think about.

Drop zones then Radars, I still need more resources, battlefield expansion means an attack, and I feel that I am quite not ready yet. Radar or factory, choice choice choice.

Day 3

After the Radar tower is completed, the battlefield view expanded so large that I could pan for minutes in each of the four general directions without end throughout the darkness that is the fog of war. Saito's spies however showed us view of the city that is crawling with enemy troops and I am enlightened to the strategic capability of the battlefield view and controls.

I can see the enemy, and they can't see me, or can they? They have a similar technology as the foreign commander's own don't they?

"Saito," I called upon my ally for once, "Can the enemy see us?" and he laughed at my paranoia.

"I think not yet, to them we are still deep under the fog of war, they can't see us till they find us." He had units in the city originally which provides him with the necessary information to plot the city view but the enemy know not that we are building a base in the vicinity.

Today my main agenda is the construction of the war factory which is congratulated by Saito once completed.

"Wales, these factories can create armoured units far more powerful than the enemy's own but, for now you could only make Multigunner IFV, Infantry Fighting Vehicles." He explained that these multigunners when garrisoned by troops will provide them with better range and firepower which reduces the need of many men. "By default, they fire Anti-Air rockets so they can act as mobile defense against aircraft units."

Nothing happened during the day except for the adequate training of my troops which just requires more weaponry which my resources fail to supply. I had 200 credits left at the end of the day despite the 2500 Chinook delivery and two 1500 supply drops to the drop zone. Oh, food is aplenty for it is not recorded, it being a separate resource.

At the end of the day I was warned of the upcoming battle by Saito, "Their scouts are coming closer Wales, we might have to engage them soon."

"Yes, my preparations are almost ready." I have twenty eight capable Peacekeepers and half a dozen multigunner, it's a decent force to repel mere scouts. "How about their aircraft, It's strange that I didn't see even one passing by."

"It seems that they are relocated. They are suffering from heavy losses in Tristainian territories." While I worry for my own country I fail to realize the state of the other countries. Tristain and in extension Germania must be doing well to be able to fight against Gallia unlike me who requires foreign support. "Enemy Airfields has just begun construction, and with their spread out earth mages due to more construction of war factories, will take longer to build."

"It's best if we start our siege soon," He advised, "When you make the decision, I will have my spies incapacitate the electro mages on your front and disable the lightning towers there."

"Understood," I will contemplate my force's capability and then make a decision. Maybe in two days because I am still hesitant to order men to their possible deaths so somehow I need to find my resolve too and quick.

Day 4

I woke up to bad news, which is the imminent discovery of my base.

"How many units are there?" I rubbed my eyes forcefully to awaken my sleepy self.

"Six bullfrogs filled with with conscript and flak troopers." So about forty two men including the driver and gunners, "Though not powerful they might pass over the defence tower completely if the used the man cannon ability." Yet they will fall to the rocket launchers of the IFV.

"Wait, I have an idea." The foreign commander stopped my enemy casualty calculation and forcefully panned my battlefield view onto the incoming bullfrogs coming into sight. While I wish to ask him to return battlefield controls, the view panned again to a pair of oddly placed trees in the middle of a plain, the forest quite the distance away.

Unnatural I thought at the sight, something's wrong with that tree and true to my speculation, when the bullfrogs pass the pair of trees, they exploded in a blast of prismatic light. "Surprise!" The assailant claimed.

"Ambuuuuush!" Someone in the bullfrogs screamed and scrambled out of the transport but the blast of light prove too strong and melted two bullfrogs before it's passengers could disembark burning them together with it's wreckage. I grimaced at the brutality of their deaths but seen mercy in the quick death that they received, they didn't feel any pain after all, that is something right?

Conscript and Flak troopers fired upon the tanks in a retaliation attempt to destroy it but proved ineffective as the tank pulverized flesh and bone to dust with their searing light. Nobody survived.

"Wales, meet the 'Mirage Tank'." Saito introduced me to the annihilation incarnate, "These tank assassins' spectrum-dispersion cannons destroy armour and infantry alike with ease and by using internal gap generators can hide in plain sight when stationary, changing its appearance to that of an inanimate object, such as a tree or a rock formation." From the description this tank is a perfect for ambushes, which it had just did.

"It's spectrum beam can shift into 'Comet' mode anti-structure prism beam that will snipe defensive emplacements with ease." The short explanation that the MCV database gave me also tells me of a Gap Field special ability but it's not time for stealth, "Use them to destroy the lightning towers and retake the city."

"How about you?" I asked of my co-commander's role in this take over.

"I'll be a distraction, my wave force cannon will begin leveling the northeastern defenses the moment you disembark." With my battlefield view liberated from his controls I pressed upon the radar HUD to see his base and found it lacking of it's forces, they have moved to the front, Jet Strikers in the air accompanying the Wave force cannon and Tsunami tanks on the ground.

Saito's forces : 1X Wave Force Cannon, 6X Tsunami Tanks, and 8X Jet Strikers.

No infantry at all but is there a need for them in this war except for piloting/driving the vehicles?

My forces : 8X Peacekeeper garrisoned IFV, 2X Mirage Tanks, and 20X Peacekeepers on foot.

I wondered if I can win against Saito if our two forces collide, probably not.

If I don't have the provided Mirage Tanks, I probably would've held back attacking, but with them I am confident that we will succeed.

"Men of Albion! We are now prepared to take over Avalon from enemy occupation! We will drive back the invaders back to Gallia and free our country from it's potential oppressor! Let's return ownership of our fair city to it's people!" with the cheer towards my speech and call to arms, my small army moved out.

(Saito POV)

[C&C Red Alert 3 BGM - American Cowboys] on repeat

Looking at the prince's forces moving forward, I ordered my own to attack. Since my force lacks infantry to slow it down, I arrived first near the city, poised to strike.

"Wave Force Artillery, Fire!" I ordered the mech's large cannon to charge it's barrels and bam! three quarters of a lightning tower's foundation is shaved off by the particle beam, sending it on a precarious state which it could collapse by itself. Jet Strikers unleashed then their rocket pods upon the tower to send it careening down.

I could hear the instant bustle of radio communication, coming to life in the city, as the mages behind the towers call for reinforcements. Their movement is still dispersed, the enemy commander hasn't arrived yet it seems.

Flak troopers and conscripts flooded through the gate to attack my forces and so I pulled back my flying units and ordered them to land, Mecha Strikers are better infantry killers then tanks anyway.

Since it's about time Wales would arrive to the northwestern gate, I ordered my Shinobis to do the deed, "Don't kill them," I reminded them, "We still require their services."

"As you wish." The leader of the five infiltrators reply in a silent whisper as muffled grunts rang out through the earpiece and the lightning towers' energy cackle resided, depleting and deactivating soon.

I watch from high in the air in my helicopter, cloaked of course, and waited for the big fish to come out. _Come on, come on_, I urged their leader to start taking action as enemy infantry were crushed under the Tsunami tank's treads. I got the unit too close however, to an undestroyed tower and lightning surged, greatly damaging the tank but not outright destroying it.

It seemed that the new composite armour is definitely better than it's old one, still _Retreat!_ those lightning tower's destructive capabilities is equal to a tesla coil's own. I have underestimated these look a likes, maybe I should have two artillery units than just one.

Damn my overconfidence.

Buzzzzzz, noise filled my earpiece as a powerful radio wave that reaches the ends of the battlefield appeared, it has arrived! I quickly checked upon the video uplink option if they have eye to eye communication, if not then I'll make do with voice only. Yet I found it, a name below Wales' contact, a code SVT-007.

007, simple, it means seventh. So there are at least seven commanders serving in the enemy's army. Regularly these codes would be more complicated combination of numericals, in a randomized ten digit code. Mine for example is ERS-0191920158, and Wales's MCV is ALB-0231125191, it makes communication IDs feel more personal you see.

Well enough about the unrelated topic, I pressed the ID and engaged in video communication which showed the enemy commander on my vision and me to him albeit in poor resolution.

"Who is this?" The man demanded, "You're not Sheffield." A name that I will remember for future purposes. "Who are you?"

"Your enemy," I replied with as much hostility I could muster making him gulp and while he fought with his paranoia. I observed him, his black garment and spherical cap, Zostikon and Skufia I identified them. "A priest," I blurted out in unrestrained hysterics, "I'm facing a priest." _bwahahahahaha!_

"I-I am Oliver Cromwell, this invasion is the will of the founder!" He used his position as a messenger of his faith to hold his position, "You're a heretic for facing the church's will and will face divine judgement!" The deacon threatened.

"Come! Let your founder smite me! I'll make quick work of you." Unlike Halkegenia, modern earth is more free with it's people's choice of faith and with science, proven most of them to be creations of the human imagination so there is no fear in me. "I am Saito Hiraga! The man that will destroy you."

Pressing the conference button I added Wales into the channel and the prince widened his eyes with the sudden appearance of two men rather than the one he used to.

"Prince Wales!" Cromwell exclaimed at the crown prince's participation yet, "Saito, who is this?" to be ignored as the royal prince asks me rather than the person himself.

"Cromwell, the leader of the invasion force," I simply introduced to him, "I sadly can't pinpoint his current location due to lack of GPS but he should be in the castle." At the smirk the enemy commander gave it seems unlikely he is there, days weren't enough to install the equipment it seems.

"Saito, I have completed the destruction of the northwestern defenses." Wales purposely reported the act to the priest, "How about the things on your side?"

I who have been taking my eyes of the battle completely, which speaks of the hilarity I felt on facing a priest in battle, saw the damage that my Tanks have received. Three charred black, lost to the towers, before the Wave Force Artillery decimates it's targets.

"I too have leveled all defensive towers on the northeast gate, we will soon retake Avalon." I made sure that our apparent victory is heard by our enemy.

"Guh, the Reconquista have three thousand men still, what can a handful of your troops do to my army!" Cromwell threatened desperately with quantity, "If I can't have the castle, then I am going to destroy it! I'll raze it to the ground!" and with that he disconnected from the video uplink.

"It seems that the conscripts are starting to throw molotov onto buildings, If left unhindered the capital city will burn." Wales visibly winced at the potential destruction I have stated, "Other than the palace, they are also ordered to destroy statues and historical sites it seemed." His expression soured further at the desecration his country is forced to accept.

"Choose which to save Prince," I beseeched him to choose, "The Imperial Palace," The proof of royalty, "or the heritage sites?" The hope of the people, their 'heart and mind' as Emperor Yoshiro have said in the raid of Vorkuta.

"The people," He decided, "Ignore the abandoned palace, focus on protecting the Library and monuments with significant history." The hub of knowledge and pride of the country he chose to protect, definitely looking at the long term.

We spread our forces apart as we protected most of the primary objective from destruction. Mecha Striker's make short work of conscripts and Peacekeepers even more so at close range, their shotgun a simpler weapon than rifles. We killed/disabled a total of 200 men as the other two hundred are collectively burning the imperial palace, the fires rising high into the sky.

I have a slightly optimistic view that we could save the sites and then salvage the palace but it seemed that fate just didn't allow it. By the time we reached the palace, shooting our way up, what's unburnt is the castle's stone walls. The furniture and records of the country's operations definitely long lost in the blaze.

"I-I'll be back," Cromwell warned through the open channel, "I'll bring my air force then, let's see how you deal with that foreigner!" He didn't call me a heretic anymore, that is an improvement. "Next time, prepare for your death and the prince's!"

[C&C Red Alert 3 BGM - Hell March 3 for victory]

It can't be called a full victory, losing the palace, the belief of the people on it's ruler fall with the symbol of royalty. Wales will have to prove himself capable to manage the country and take back that confidence slowly from the masses but now, to take control of the lightning towers on the southeast and southwest gates and use it as a defensive line. Of course, I set up generators so they would perform without need of mages.

Day 5

The electric mages that were incapacitated or caught were interrogated on their capabilities and found that they are only mere line mages, Wind and Water or Fire. Water and Fire must be the creation of electrical charge through forceful acceleration of electrons, while Wind doesn't need to be explained on it's essential capability to divert potential in the air to direct the current.

"That isn't right," Wales commented on the supposed incapability of line mages, "Lightning magic is an extremely difficult magic. Only the most talented, square class, magicians can cast it, the same with the Thunderstorm spell."

"Maybe, maybe not." I offered the cryptic answer of possibility, "My people have studied electricity for centuries, the Soviets especially are advanced in it's usage, they must have found an easier method to cast 'lightning' and implemented it onto their mages, you just haven't found the method out yet."

They were offered a position in Albion's new military but many rejected not because they are from Gallia but because they never wanted to go to war. They are just scholars, scribes, researchers and often teachers. It would be a waste to just free them into unemployment so I advised Wales of their potential as a research unit. That day the department of magical research is born together with the department of scientific research, the two divisions going hand in hand in explaining phenomena, both natural and magical.

"Let me ask you Wales," I ask him one day when a newly built command centre is completed atop the courtyard of the new palace in construction, "When you queue a build, you didn't just waste your time with a waiting game right?"

"Of course," He replied obviously taking pride at his efficiency in command, "I inspect the troops, listen to their worries and raise morale." he also mentioned the necessities a man had to do like meals and breaks but...

"That's not enough," While having good relationship with your men is a good way to gain loyalty, every day counsel? There's something more important that the prince need to do and that is to learn self defense! "Come with me to my instant dojo." I pulled him towards the Japanese training facility. "I will teach you how to use dual handguns." yeah I'll make him one BAMF commando like Tanya.

Time belts not included, maybe.

So I handed him a Glock 18 in the training range of the dojo, a simple 9mm pistol with automatic fire capabilities, then after competency of using that firearm is achieved, the second of the same model to complete the pair for dual wielding training. After further improvements, he'll taste the improved firepower of .45 ACP rounds before finally reaching the apex of handheld weaponry, the Black Buzzard Custom Pistols.

A custom handgun with 20 round extended magazine of .50 Action Express rounds, one of the most powerful pistol cartridges in production, with full auto capabilities capable of firing speed exceeding that of many modern assault rifles. If Wales achieves the impeccable accuracy that it's supposed wielder have then he would be invincible against infantry.

Soon, "_Locked and loaded_!"

_bang bang bang-bang!_ "MUWAHAHAHAHAHA" _Maniacal Laughter_

"_That one will blow up real good!_"

That's going a bit too far, he's not Tanya, and most likely won't reach even a tenth of her capabilities in combat any time soon. Let's just see how far he could go, maybe with the versatility of magic he could gain an edge against tanks compared to the commando who had to use charges for destroying armour, and buildings alike.

I'll teach him thermodynamics sometime. Causing steep changes in temperature, from extreme hot (expansion) to extreme cold (compression), should break down armour. Using the laws of the world right, mages can be more effective than my high tech forces.

Day 5 end - Avalon recaptured

_Enemy Losses _

Buildings - 8 Electric towers, 3 Barracks, 2 under construction War factories, 2 under construction Airfield and 4 Reactors.

Units - Aprox 300 Conscripts and 50 Flak troopers.

_Allied Losses_

Buildings - None

Units - 7 Peacekeepers, 1 IFV and the peacekeeper within, 1 Shinobi, 3 Tsunami Tanks and 2 Mecha Strikers

* * *

><p><span>Mission objectives and result<span>

Main objective 1 - Develop a forward Base (_Completed_)

Main objective 2 - Train a decent force (_Completed_)

Main objective 3 - Destroy the lightning towers (_Completed_)

Main objective 4 - Take back the city (_Completed_)

Sub-objective 1 - Build 5 multigunner IFVs (_Completed_)

Sub-objective 2 - Protect the Palace (**Failed**)

Sub-objective 3 - Protect sites of value (_Completed_)

* * *

><p>(Kazuko POV)<p>

As expected of the guns' simplicity, the militia of a hundred men turned conscripts were a force to be reckoned with. Anybody can pull a trigger, anybody can kill with a gun, with proper guidance they are able to aim and hit accurately at 80 metres, the only advantage that I am confident we have due to my marksman training.

1 week has passed, 1 day of travelling to the refugee camp for recruitment and 5 days of training, this small company head towards the fortress Luxembourg where the fighting is still on going and casualties on both sides rising every day.

In fact, we arrive to an attack and have to instantly engage combat without rest after weary travels. Conscripts escorted Rhino Tank and Reapers forward to the castle as a barrage of fireballs, sharp ice spears and chunks of stone fall upon them. Most of them fire their weapons in an attempt of shaving the barrage away but most of it just pass through the ethereal volley of willpower.

I then enacted the process of firing my bow which I have practiced thousands of times. Planting my foot on the ground, forming the proper body posture, and prepare my bow.

I targeted one of the tanks, which is most guarded and probably most detrimental in the siege of the fortress, and raised my bow i preparation to pull the string. Bringing down the bow while spreading my arms, I simultaneously pushed my left hand forward and drew string with my right, ending the preparation process with my bow in full draw.

Distance, approx 0.6 Km. Wind, blowing to the west at 6.8 Km/h, too weak to affect the bow's kinetic burst. Setting approximate elevation due to gravity. Ready to fire, release. These descriptive process might sound slow but with the support of my Gandalfr runes, it actually happened in 10 seconds. With 12 additional seconds, a small explosion of steel erupted in the far distance.

I was surprised, I am merely testing the durability of the armour and expected to merely pierce the steel but the arrow went through all the way to it's weakness, ammunition, and ignited it all. The shrapnel that spread out also damaged the men surrounding the unit significantly.

No wonders the fortress did not fall within days, though the Soviet like tech is definitely an improvement of weaponry, it just couldn't be as effective nor efficient as one which has been developed in a century over three different wars.

As long as the people of this world do not face them head on in an open field then the results of a skirmish is unclear. Victory will be claimed by the side who gained an edge like a fortified position, which we have, or air superiority which the enemy have and we don't.

"Now, charge! We will take glory in saving the day!" I rallied my troops towards the fortress and my hundred men intercepted the incoming force.

We came like a storm, battered the incoming units like lightning strikes. Swift and deadly, my men with limited marksman training lose few to dispatch untrained farmers. I focused on destruction of tanks and elimination of drivers for the sickles, who knows we can reuse it and take advantage of it's gatling guns.

Out of the hundred men, I lost six and have two dozen injured, the injured men however can easily be remedied by water mages which haven't been treating many people since the army have adopted defensive tactics.

The Gallian raid were counted to have 120 men, 12 Rhino Tanks and 18 Sickles which were all dead or destroyed, except for the 8 captured sickles, in very poor condition, and 12 salvaged machine guns, in adequate condition, with enough bullets to perform continuous fire for hours.

A great victory, as expected of me.

Once the skirmish is over, I led my army through the opened gate to meet with the other Tristainian soldiers, "General Gramont, reinforcements have arrived." I greeted the general and commanding officer of the fortress. He looked weary as if he hadn't have any sleep for the days he have been in the fortress.

"Ah, Lady Kazuko, your arrival is most appreciated." Though I wanted to correct his mistake of calling me by my first name, I let it go for it's just not worth the effort.

"You should rest general, I and my men will take guard as your own men rest." I advised knowing full well of my position even if it was heightened from mere slave.

"Your worry is also appreciated but their air attack should be coming soon," I see a pattern, so I asked how do the air units try to attack garrisoned men, "They drop explosives that damage our walls greatly, most of my earth mages exhausts themselves in the reparation."

"How many 'steel dragons' did your mages drop?" Not bothering to use the right term, 'Aircraft', I asked how much has the enemy lost.

"3 or 4 from one and a half dozen." Well with me and my bow, that count will be going up real soon. "You and your men may rest after the raid, you have travelled quite the distance at a heightened pace, then we'll create shifts."

"Most brilliant strategy," I commend, on instincts to appease my betters, before quickly ordering my men to take up positions and use the Flak Guns that we brought. Those heavy cannons might be more difficult to use than the ADK rifles for it's weight, 74.1 Kg, but It should be quite effective as a gun emplacement.

I took position myself at the highest tower of the fortress, on it's roof not it's confines for full view of the landscape, and saw specks of dive bombers coming for a sweeping run.

My eyes ached as I focused, even with the help of Gandalfr, my aim couldn't be perfect against fast moving targets. Assuming they are moving in a straight line fashion, I might snipe one off before they perform evasive maneuvers. If my effective combat range is 800-900 yards, my anti air effective range might be only 500-600 yards.

It won't be easy to win, but there is a chance. The battle of attrition strategy is one that I currently believe we wouldn't lose in. As long as we keep the enemy at bay and our fortifications well maintained, they will retreat, or give up completely.

Louise should be coming back to Tristain soon, travelling to Germania would have taken the whole week, what will that master of mine do once she arrive home? Most likely not in the front lines with me, it's a genuine shame that she couldn't gain glory and honor that she deserved.

Well, I'm her familiar right? and the familiar's feats are their mage's own, so I'll just have to gain two women worth of glory, for the both of us.

No aircraft returned to their airfields that day.

Those fallen planes are sadly unsalvageable as they have burst to bits and pieces and are only equivalent to scrap metal.

I am soon informed of my apparent rise to the title of Chevalier, and the nobility that came with it, together with the creation of my own official knight army, the new Tristain "Aka" Armed Corps. Red for my country, for good luck, for valor, a message/warning, "we are clad in blood of our enemies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Campaign 3 - The Great Liberation<strong>

"The most appropriate action is to take the main port city of Newhaven, why Saxe-Gotha?" Saito questioned the prince's decisions, of the personal involvement to his decision making.

"These are spies, trained in the art of camouflage and deception," Saito introduced the new units to Wales before introducing his own infiltration units, "They might hold no weapon but fret not my Shinobis are right behind you."

"Good day, sir." The gentlemanly spy greeted the prince before reminding him of their lack of weaponry, "Remember, we're unarmed."

"LZ clear, moving to transport location." A NightHawk transport helicopter reported.

"The description greatly resembles Allied tech, I think the enemy also have a Void mage and summoned a capable commander." Sheffield speculated the situation to her master.

* * *

><p>Almost 10 000 words, that's kind of impressive for me who rarely did more than 5000 words per month.<p>

Next chapter I will show Gallia's improvement in not only weaponry, industry and infrastructure but also agriculture and religion. Look forward to Charismatic Joseph ruling his country with great vision in mind and the right tools for it.

Look forward to the next installment.


End file.
